Bad Touch Trio: A Lovegame
by MissSkulduggeryPleasant
Summary: A bad romance involving the Bad Touch Trio. Prussia/Spain/France...Gilbert/Antonio/Francis. They are known by their human names as well as their representatives. Yaoi
1. The Golden Trio

Bad Touch Trio: A Lovegame

Chapter 1: The Golden Trio 

Summer had just started and Francis was looking forward to having his friends, Antonio and Gilbert, over to his house. Every summer, birthday, Christmas and New Year, the trio would stop over at one of their houses to celebrate. And this year for the summer was Francis' turn to host. He was hoping that this year would be better than the holiday they had last year, which had involved Gilbert getting drunk, and then jumping into a pool that had been filled with Spanish college leavers. This had left Antonio sending out letters of apology and flowers to the families who had been there.

This year, Francis wouldn't be getting anyone drink. He was hoping to play some Wii or Xbox games, karaoke and have a nice long chat after watching a few films.

As Francis brought a bottle of wine and three long wine glasses into the living room, the doorbell rang. His guests had arrived. He smiled and left the room to answer the door.

When he opened it, his grin vanished. Instead of seeing two already drunk and over enthusiastic nations, he saw two gloomy sober ones. Gilbert had his head hurried into Antonio's shoulder, crying. Antonio had his arms wrapped around the younger nation, patting and rubbing his back.

"_Amigo_, it'll be fine. You'll see."

"_Nein_!" Gilbert whimpered.

Antonio sighed and looked at him. "Hey, Franny. Gil, here, is feeling a little down at the moment."

"What's ze matter?"

"Roderich. " Antonio mumbled. "Gilly caught him cheating on him with Elizabeth."

"_Que_?" Francis exclaimed as the Prussian let out a wail of sobs. "'Ow could she do zis to our Gilbert?"

Antonio shrugged and soon the elder nation let them inside. Antonio then set down Gilbert on the couch and Francis held out a glass of wine and a box of tissues. They then sat down with a glass of wine and sat, hugging the tearstained nation. An hour later, the three nations set and began to watch a rom-com.

Francis' mind began to wander. His plan was now going down the drain, he was hoping for a good night to celebrate but he hadn't counted on that damned Austrian and his lover spoiling the night. But Francis and Antonio would do anything they could to make Gilbert go back to his usual loud self. After a good night's sleep and a well deserved rest and food, Gilbert would be back and the Trio would soon be back in action! But who knows maybe he wouldn't be his usual self maybe he would be sulking over his ex still.

But at least two thirds of the Trio were single. Francis had never dated since he had been dumped by his little ex Canandian, Matthew, as he didn't like Francis flirting with other men and had gone back home, ending their long relationship. Then there was Gilbert's case. But Antonio was still in a relationship with a rather cute Italian boy, Romano. He had met the young Italian through Gilbert's brother, Ludwig's boyfriend, Feliciano. They had all met the three of them on Gilbert's 21st birthday and Antonio had been love struck ever since. Soon, Antonio had bombarded Ludwig and Feliciano for information on him. Not long after, Romano had _finally_ given into Antonio's demands and proposals and the two began to date.

Francis hoped that Antonio's relationship break down wouldn't be as bad as this was. He and the Prussian knew how much of blubber box, the nation was and that was the last thing that Francis wanted for his friend. Francis could remember that when he and Matthew had broken up, he had been in the same situation as Gilbert, but he hadn't sobbed as hard as what Gilbert was doing. His friends had comforted him with glass and a few bottles of the finest French wine and the three of them had fallen asleep on the couch with a blanket over them that Antonio had brought. He was lucky to have Gilbert and Antonio as his friends and allies. They had stuck by each other through thick and thin. Through the good times and the bad. United they stood, together they fell.

Francis' thoughts were soon interrupted by Gilbert's loud snoring. His head was resting against Francis' chest and his legs were sprawled across Antonio's lap. Antonio, however, was busy watching the film. Francis shifted and began to stroke the albino's hair.

"And how's your relationship with Romano?" he asked.

"Good. We're going out on Saturday to that restaurant we went to on our first date."

"_Magnifique, mon ami._ I'm sure you'll both enjoy it!"

"Me too." He said, with a sigh. "We've been having a few tiffs here and there. But hopefully, Saturday will make us forget about it."

"Let's hope, _mon ami_."

Antonio seemed to be hesitating as thought wondering if what he was about to say next would offend the Frenchman.

"So..." he started. "How have you been since, Matthew and you finished?"

Francis gulped down the lump in his throat when he heard his ex's name. "Good, actually. I try my best not to zink about it too much. But zere's always something hiding around zis place zat makes me remember."

"I apologize, _amigo_."

"Don't be. It's sometimes good to remember ze best memories when you are going through misery. It 'elps in a way, you know."

"_Si_." Said Antonio, before taking the last sip of his wine.

A loud snore made the both of them start. They both smiled fondly at the sleeping Prussian.

"I zink we need to take our little friend here to bed."

Antonio nodded. Francis stopped the film and they both carried Gilbert up the stairs and into Francis' room. They laid him down and tucked him in. Antonio looked at him.

"Do you think we should stay with him, _amigo_?"

"_Oui_, he wants to be 'ere tonight wiz us. So, we'll stay with him. He needs ze company."

The Spaniard nodded. They stripped down to their boxes, climbed in with Gilbert and slept like three innocent little angels...


	2. Emotions Run High

Chapter 2: Emotions Run High

An alarm bell rang, waking up Gilbert. He leaned over and slammed down the snooze button. He then collapsed down on the bed and closed his eyes. He felt movement behind him and he looked over. Antonio was sleeping next to him, his mouth slightly open. Gilbert then looked to his right and saw Francis on his back, muttering under his breath.

The Prussian looked up at the ceiling, trying to recall what had happened. A tear came into his eye as the image of Roderich and Elizaveta, kissing, crawled into his mind. He turned over and curled into a ball as much as he could. The movement stirred Francis, as his mumbling ceased. He turned his head to look at the other man.

"Gil?"

Gilbert sniffed. The Frenchman's arms were soon wrapped around him. He could feel fingers stroking his hair.

"It's okay, Gilly. You don't need 'im anymore. You 'ave us to look after you."

"_Danke_, Franny." He mumbled. "I really appreciate ze awesomeness."

Francis chuckled. One again there was movement from the still sleeping Spaniard. Or at least he was. Antonio stretched in his sleep and yawned.

"Morning, _amigos_. Beautiful day."

"_Ja_," mumbled Gilbert as he turned to face him.

Antonio shifted closer and wrapped his arms around the gloomy nation.

"We're here for you, amigo. If he doesn't want to be with you, then he's missing out on something amazing."

"You zink so?"

"Si, _amigo_. Nobody is as awesome as the Great Prussia."

A small blush appeared on Gilbert's face and a smile on Francis'.

"He's right, _mon_ _ami_. We've always been zere for one another, so why should we stop now?"

Gilbert smiled and chuckled as the blonde nuzzled his face into Gilbert's neck. Antonio slowly began to kiss the albino's forehead. Gilbert moaned as Francis began to give him butterfly kisses on his neck. Two hands began to climb up his body, exploring every inch of his skin. His clothing was slowly pulled away and thrown onto the floor. Smooth fingertips began rub themselves in circles on Gilbert's nipples, making him squirm. The movement of Gilbert's hips against theirs, made the two older nations groan.

Suddenly the phone rang, interrupting the heated moment. Francis pulled away and the two nations watched him.

"'Allo? _Oui_, zis is he. Who?" There was silence and Francis' hand and whole body stiffened. "I understand zat, you whore bag. 'E doesn't want to speak to you or your little hussy eizer." There was snarling coming from the end of the phone. "_Au_ _revoir_, _putain_."

And Francis slammed the phone down. He looked at the other two.

"Sorry about zat."

Gilbert smiled and hugged the Frenchman. Soon, Antonio joined in and they stayed like that for several minutes.

Around about three o'clock, Gilbert was back to his normal self, loud and egotistical. The other two nations were glad that Gilbert was himself and soon they were going to continue their fun nights now. With no more interruptions.

They were sitting on the floor in front of the television, playing Call of Duty. France and Prussia were playing against each other and Spain was egging them on but on as half heartedly as he did. His mind was wandering back to what had happened this morning.

He had just cheated on his boyfriend! He had just committed the most villous act that he could do. He may have not gone all the way with Gilbert and Francis but they could have done if the phone hadn't ringed. He didn't know why he had done it, him and France! They had just been there to comfort the Prussian through his grief. But it had soon turned from comfort to lust. Well, this is what he got for being a passionate country.

"Antonio?"

Antonio looked up and saw his two friends looking at him.

"You okay?" asked Gilbert.

"Yes." Said Antonio, smiling. "Great."

Francis and Gilbert looked at each other and then back at the Spaniard.

"Antonie, we've already had one of our trio upset, we don't want another one." Said Francis. He shuffled closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now, tell us what's wrong, _mon_ _ami_."

Antonio sighed, trying to figure out what was the best way to say what he was about to say. "Well, with what just happened...I...this morning."

The nations nodded and the Spaniard continued.

"Well, I'm just slightly nervous that it'll happen again and that it will ruin my relationship with Romano."

"So," said Francis. "You want it to stop?"

"_Si, amigo_. I know you did your best to make your old relationships work out...but they didn't. But I do."

Gilbert stared at his friend and Antonio looked at him.

"Zat is so true, Toni. Ve have picked ze vrong guys but you haven't. You do vhat ever you have to make it awesome!"

Antonio smiled, resurringly.

"So," perked up Gilbert. "Shall ve get vasted on ze German beer I brought?"

"I stick wiz ze wine, Gil." Francis replied as Gilbert began to get up on to his feet and heading off to find the alcohol.

"Suit yourself. Tonio?"

"I'm good, _gracias_."

Gilbert sighed and headed off to get the beer.

Three hours later, the Prussian was, indeed, wasted. Silly awesome Gilbert...

"So, what do you want to have your supper, Gil?" said Francis, coming back into the living room.

"Whatever you've got in your kitchen." Said Gilbert, not taking his eyes off the television screen.

They were both watching the French X-Factor. Luckily, the Prussian knew French as the trio knew each other's languages and that's what they loved most about each other.

It was Saturday and Antonio had gone out to dinner with his little Romano, leaving Francis and Gilbert to themselves for the night. The two were slightly bored without the Spaniard, they didn't think it was fair to have fun without one of the Trio missing. It was part of their pact.

"Ya know, ve vouldn't be having zis problem if Toni was here. He'd know vhat to have."

"He would, indeed." Said Francis, chuckling. "Tell you what, I'll order a take away. Save on ze bills."

The Prussian chuckled as the blonde picked up the phone and began to dial the number of a local takeaway. After ordering a large portion of chips, two pizzas and a two litre bottle of Coca-Cola, the Frenchman put the phone down and snuggled into Gilbert, after watching Lady Gaga performing, the doorbell rang and Gilbert went to answer it, taking Francis' money with him.

Soon, the two began to eat and were watching a film called '27 Dresses'. As the scene where Jane was displaying her wardrobe of bridesmaid's dresses, Gilbert noticed that there was only one slice of the tomato and cheese pizza left.

"Are you vanting this slice?" he asked.

Francis looked at the albino. "I don't mind. We could always share it. If you want to."

Gilbert shrugged. "All right zen."

He took hold of the pizza slice and held it out to the blonde. Francis took hold of his wrist and took a bite. A little of the tomato sauce slipped onto Francis' cheek causing Gilbert to snigger.

"Here." He muttered.

He wiped the sauce off with his thumb, and then held it out. Francis took hold of his thumb with his lips and began to suck on it, getting rid of the sauce. Gilbert's breath was hitched as he watched the devious Frenchman suggestively sucking his thumb. After a few more sucks, Francis let go. He took hold of the bitten slice and threw it back into the box. Gilbert then leaned in and kissed the Frenchman. If there was one thing Gilbert knew he was so awesome at, it was kissing. But not only was he, the Great Prussia, awesome at this little foreplay but so was the blonde he was kissing...and being the country of love, kissing Francis had its perks.

The Frenchman's tongue trailed along his lips begging to be allowed in. Gilbert opened his mouth, pushing his own tongue inside. The two nations soon explored every corner, every inch of each other's mouth. Hands began to wander up thighs, caressing, squeezing. Buttons and shirts were removed and pulled away. Soon, the two nations were lying on the couch, the shirtless. Gilbert, who was on top, removed his mouth from the blonde's and began to nibble at his sensitive skin. Francis squirmed underneath the albino, his hips grinding against Gilbert's.

"Gil...you bastard...you're a fucking tease."

Gilbert sniggered against Francis' neck. He gave it one last kiss and towered over his new lover.

"Vant to go a little more?" he spoke, his voice slightly hoarse.

Francis smirked up at him. "_Oui_, _mon_ _cher_. _Toujours_."

_Meanwhile at the restaurant..._

Antonio looked up from his menu to his little Romano.

"You ready to order yet, _mon querido_?" he asked, sweetly.

"In a minute, you dumb tomato bastard!" the Italian snarled.

"All right, all right."

Antonio sighed and sipped his tomato juice. Every time, he and Romano went out to a nice, relaxing and quiet restaurant, it was always took Romano a good twenty minutes or more to figure out what he would like. It was a little quirk that Antonio loved about Romano.

On his little drive to Feliciano and Romano's house, Antonio's thoughts had done nothing but wander back to that morning that he, Francis and Gilbert had kissed. He had done nothing but about it, for the last four days. He knew that the more he thought about it, the more he _knew_ that the act and reminiscing was of him cheating on Romano and ruining his relationship.

Hopefully the night would make him forget all of that.

"Right." Said Romano, bringing Antonio back to reality by snapping shut his menu. "I know what I want, do you?"

"Si." Said Antonio, taking another sip from his juice.

Suddenly, an image appeared in Antonio's mind. It was of Gilbert and Francis lying, butt naked on a bed, clothes and hair matted and askew. They were both blushing furiously and panting hard.

_Kiss us, Toni. _Said Francis, reaching out a hand

_Please, make love to us._ Said Gilbert._ Forget Romano. Come to us. _

Soon they leaned towards one another and began to kiss wildly.

"Antonio?" said a distant voice.

Antonio was once again snapped back to reality. "_Q_-_que_?"

"Are you ready to order, sir?"

Antonio looked up at a waitress, who was looking at him quizzically.

"Uhh, _si_, _si_."

As the waitress began taking the orders, she began to shoot flirtiest looks over to Romano who soon gave her a death glare, at which she backed away slightly. As soon she finished taking the orders, the waitress quickly walked away, shooting Romano a filthy look. Antonio chuckled.

"You're so protective of your sexuality, _mi_ _amor_."

"Shut it!" the Italian snarled, but blushed none the less.

Antonio sniggered. "So, what have you been doing these past few days?"

"Nothing really. Just been watching television, a few films and having to suffer my _fratello_ and his potato loving boyfriend kissing all the time and grinding against each other."

The Spaniard awed like a fan girl.

"I knew they were right for each other. Just like I knew Arthur and Alfred was an item."

"Them two idiots are dating?"

"You didn't know?" Romano shook his head. "Oh, I thought Feliciano or Ludwig would have told you."

"They didn't. They think that I want nothing to do with the World Meetings."

"And do you?"

"No way!"

"Then you've answered your own question. Anyway, I found out from Francis when he went. I wasn't well and Gil was looking after me. Anyway, half way through the meeting when it was Arthur's turn to speak he didn't talk about what was going on in his country. He just went up to Alfred and declared his love in front of all of those countries. Alfred was shocked at first but then he recovered and kissed Arthur on the mouth."

"Seriously? He did that, all in front of every single country?"

"_Si_. Everyone was glad that they had finally let loose all that sexuality that they'd been bottling up."

Romano scoffed and took a sip of his wine. "I've never thought them two getting together. I couldn't see it."

"Well, now you're eating your own words." Said Antonio.

"Romano scoffed. "So, what are you doing? Are you still hanging out with my brother's boyfriend's brother and that wine loving jerk?"

"So what if I am? They happen to be my friends, _mi_ _amor_."

"Psh, sure they are. Even after what happen between you and Francis all those years ago."

"That's in the past now, Romano. You should forget about it and move on. I have."

"Yes, but you _do_ realise that he went after me four or five times."

"_Si_, I do. I remember all of it. But I've put it all in the past and we've all laughed about it. You should too."

"I don't think I could, Antonio?"

Antonio shrugged. "It's your decision, _mi_ _amor_."

A different waitress came over and gave them their food.

"_Grazie_!"

"_Gracias_!"

They both began to eat quietly. Antonio was just in the middle of taking a bite of his chicken cacciatore, when he felt his phone buzz against his hip. He put his fork down and took out his phone. He had just got a message from Gilbert. He reached to take his drink and took a sip as he opened the text...

And spat the drink back out. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What's wrong with you, you bastard?" Romano growled.

"Well, I...I don't know the best way to put this but...Francis and Gilly just got laid." Antonio muttered.

"What? Who with?"

"Each other." And the Spaniard held out the phone to show the Italian, a flustered and semen covered Frenchman and Prussian...

_At Francis' house, a few moments ago..._

The two older nations collapsed onto the bed, fighting for air. Francis snuggled into the side of his lover.

"Zat was amazing, _mon_ _cher_?"

"_Danke_, _liebe_. Ready for round three?"

"Cinq minuté. Need to catch my breath."

"_Ja_. _Mein_ _gott_ is Antonio missing out on something as awesome as this!"

"_Oui_, but he's stuck wiz Romano."

"_Ja_...he still doesn't like us, doesn't he?"

"_Non_, not after _moi_ trying to make him into a French territory and you...well..."

"Vell, vhat?" the Prussian growled.

"Gil, you're a bad influence. Me and Toni weren't as rambunkous and loud before we met you."

"Vell, I can't help but be so awesome." Said Gilbert, pouting.

Francis laughed as his lover's childish behaviour and cuddled into him.

"I know, _mon_ _cher_ and I have to say zat we are so proud to be your BFF's."

Gilbert smirked and kissed his new lover. "You'll just say anything to get into my pants again."

The two lovers giggled and began to kiss again. Gilbert pulled away and purred. "Shall e show Antonio vhat fun he's missing?"

"_Mais_ _oui_." Francis chuckled.

Gilbert then leaned down to pick up his pants and fished around for his phone. He then put on the camera and the two cuddled up close and the picture was taken.

And sent to Antonio...

...

**A/N: **

**For those who don't know chicken cacciatore is an Italian cuisine. To find out more here's the link: **

** 2012/04/chicken-cacciatore/**

**Reviews are love 3 **

**Thank you for reading...**

**M.S.P. xxxx**


	3. Becoming More Than Just Friends

Chapter 3: Becoming More Than Just Friends

**Warning: upcoming yaoi and SMUT! Read this, if you dare ;) enjoy! **

An hour later, after Gilbert and Francis sent the photo to Antonio, Antonio pulled onto the drive way of Feliciano and Romano's house with a drunken Romano in the passenger's seat.

After Gilbert sent the message, the Italian had gotten himself into a drunken stupor, yelling and cursing the Spaniard's friends whilst slugging down wine glass after wine glass. They decided to miss having coffee and sweets and it took all of Antonio's strength to drag Romano out of the restaurant and into the car. Luckily, he was not drunk enough to result him vomiting in the brunette's car. Unfortunately, he was drunk enough to slur insults at him. Antonio knew that his boyfriend was drunk, but the things he came out with were starting to hurt him.

Antonio turned off the engine and unbuckled his seat belt. He then got out of the car and walked round to Romano's side. The front door opened, spilling more light onto the drive way as Antonio dragged a cursing Romano out of the car.

"Antonio? Iz zat you?" said a familiar voice.

"_Hola_, Ludwig. Could I have a little help, please?"

"Wiz pleasure." Ludwig growled.

As the blonde strode forward, Romano looked up and glared at him.

"Get away from me, you German suck up!"

Ludwig sighed. "Romano, you're drunk. Snap out of it before I punch you."

"_Ve_~. Luddy, what's going on?" said a timid Italian voice.

"Nothing, Feli. Just your _bruder_ has gotten drunk. Get Romano a blanket and a pillow and we'll put him on the couch."

"_Si_. I'll be right back."

The two nations soon dragged the other nation through the hall and turned into the living room and dumped him on the couch. The blonde German turned to Antonio.

"You better bring a bucket in case. He starts vomiting on the carpet."

"_Si_, _amigo_."

He left the living room and entered the kitchen. He went over to the small cupboard under the sink, picked up a bucket and walked back into the kitchen, where Romano was drunkenly yelling at Ludwig.

"Romano, you're had a few too many drinks. You don't know what you're saying."

"You shut up, you German bastard! At least you don't have a boyfriend whose friends send pictures of themselves after shagging each other."

Antonio winced. Ludwig looked at him.

"What's he talking about, Antonio?"

"I'll tell you in a moment." He muttered.

"No!" Romano slurred, slowly getting up and stumbling. "He might as well know, now."

"Romano, _por_ _favor_. Sit down."

"No!" Romano snapped as his younger brother came into the room. "Your friends are nothing but disgusting perverts. You might as well be shagging them rather than me."

"_Mi_ _amor_, you don't know what you're saying."

"Oh, but I do!" the Italian slurred. "I might as well end this relationship so you can be with those perverting bastards! You three deserve each other."

"Romano..."

"_Fratello_, you do realise what just said?" said Feliciano. Romani turned on him.

"Shut up, Feliciano!" He then turned back on the Spaniard, who was shaking with anger. "It's no wonder that Matthew and Roderich dumped them two. Maybe they found out that they were fucking each other with—"

Romano's last words were cut off as Antonio punched him in the mouth. Romano was flung back and he toppled over the coffee table and fell to the floor.

"Romano!" gasped Feliciano.

Ludwig hurried to his side and knelt down beside him to check on him.

"He's fine. Just unconscious. He'll be awake in the morning."

Antonio turned to Feliciano. "I'm sorry, _amigo_. I didn't mean...he just—"

"No need to apologize, Antonio." Said Feliciano, fiddling with the zip on his jacket.

Ludwig then lifted Romano up and dragged him over to the couch. After being laid down on the couch, Feliciano placed the pillows under his head as Ludwig covered him with the blanket. After they were done, the three of them walked into the hallway as Romano began to snore. Ludwig turned to Antonio.

"Now, vhat's going on, Antonio? Vhy is Romano drunk and talking _scheiβe_?"

Antonio sighed. He took out his phone and found the picture text that Gilbert had sent him and showed it to them. Feliciano and Ludwig's eye widened as they stared at the photo.

"Francis..." mumbled Ludwig. "Francis and...my _bruder_?"

"_Si_, _amigo_." Said Antonio, miserably, closing the phone and putting it back in his pocket.

"When did they..."

"Tonight by the looks of it. They sent the message to me when we were eating. Then he suddenly started to drink heavily and began to insult them. Calling them perverts and cheating scum."

Antonio suddenly felt tears filling up in his eyes.

"Are you all right, Antonio?" asked the timid Italian.

"_Si_, Feli." Said Antonio, as he wiped his eyes. "I better go, seen as _he_ doesn't want me here."

He's just drunk, Antonio. He'll remember and regret it in the morning."

"Drunk or not. He knew what he was saying. He even said it himself. I better get home as Francis and Gilbert wonder where I am. I'll see you two soon."

"Of course, Antonio." Said Ludwig, hugging.

"_Ve_~! _Ciao_, Antonio."

"_Adios_, _amigos_."

"_Auf_ _wiedershen_, Tonio. Said Ludwig.

And with that Antonio left the house to head off to Francis' house.

The front door banged closed and woke Francis up. He felt movement on his chest, looked down and smiled. Lying on top of him was Gilbert, sleeping. His hair was askew and his cheeks were quite rosy. Francis snuggled down and braced his lover. He gave him a little kiss on the top of his head.

He heard movement from downstairs.

"Antonio!" the blonde called.

"I'm here, Francis. Where are you?"

"Upstairs. I'll come down in five minutes."

The noise had woken Gilbert, who yawned hugely and stretched.

"Vhat viz all ze commotion?" he mumbled.

"Antonio's home at last." Said Francis, sitting up and reaching out for his clothes. "C'mon we'll go and see how it went, _mon_ _cher_."

They threw on their clothes. Gilbert; his boxers and three quarter length pants. Francis; his boxers and t-shirt. They then headed down the stairs and found Antonio sitting on the couch, looking miserable.

"_Mon_ _ami_?"

Antonio looked up at his friends, tears swimming in his eyes.

"Vhat's vrong, Toni?" Gilbert asked as he and Francis sat down.

"Romano. He freaked out when he saw the picture..."

Gilbert sniggered; as a result he was smacked on the head by Francis. "OW!"

"Not 'elping, idiot." He then turned to the sobbing brunette. "Carry on."

"And then he suddenly got drunk and said that you were bastards and perverts that he should end our relationships like Matthew and Roderich did."

And the Spaniard then burst into tears. The two nations acted immediately and hugged the brunette.

"Oh, Antonie." Said Francis. "I'm so sorry, _mon_ _ami_."

"_Gracias_."

"It'll be okay, Toni. You've got us to look after you." Said Gilbert, rubbing his back.

"_Gracias_, Gil. I really appreciate this you guys."

"_De_ _nada_, Toni." Said Gilbert.

Antonio smiled at Gilbert, speaking his own native language. He didn't know why he had done it but he did it anyway. He leaned forward and kissed the Prussian.

From the look on his face, Francis knew that the younger nation was shocked, but soon he began to enjoy it.

The Frenchman and the Spaniard knew that Gilbert often boasted that he was an awesome kisser and he and Francis had rolled their eyes at the remark and teased the nation. But Francis (and now Antonio) now knew that Gilbert wasn't lying. He was practically the best kisser he had ever kissed in his life.

And the Spaniard was enjoying it. Francis leaned over towards the pair and began to kiss Antonio's neck.

"Does zis seem like déjà vu, _mon_ _chers_?"

"_Si_, _amor_." Antonio said, drawing back from Gilbert.

"It's an awesome déjà vu." Growled Prussia, seductively.

"_Bein_. Shall we show Antonie what he missed out on?"

"_Ja_. Let's show za true meaning of ze Bad Touch Trio."

The two nations laughed at the younger nation and they all bolted up the stairs to Francis' bedroom.

Gilbert was the first to collapse on the bed and Francis and Antonio jumped on hi. They began to claw off his clothes and throw them to the floor. Francis' fingers soon began to trace themselves along the Prussian's skin. Antonio leaned down and began to kiss Gilbert again. His fingers began to intertwine through his white hair and the two nations dove deeper into the kiss. The Frenchman moved lower down Gilbert's body and took him into his mouth.

A loud muffled groan sounded from Gilbert's mouth. A few hours ago, the albino had been moaning as the blonde's mouth had stroked itself down on his cock before.

His hands began to travel down and began to unbutton the Spaniard's shirt. Gilbert moaned again as Francis flicked is tongue over the head of his throbbing erection. He then pulled away Antonio's shirt revealing the buff, macho tanned chest of the Spaniard. Gilbert pulled away from the kiss and leaned down to trace his tongue over the man's nipples. Antonio whimpered and squirmed against the albino and felt himself becoming even harder than before.

Francis' pace began to quicken and Gilbert could tell that he was close. He growled in his throat and clamped on Antonio's nipple as Francis began to jerk him off and within a minute later, he came all over the blonde's fingers.

Francis lifted his semen covered hand to his face and was about to lick it off when Gilbert stopped him.

"Viat a minute, Franny. I've got an idea where you can put that."

"Where?" the blonde asked, raised an eyebrow.

Gilbert grinned his perverted grin and pulled the Spaniard towards him. He then took off the belt and clawed to unzip Antonio's trousers. The two nations tugged down the pants and threw them to one side.

Gilbert then lay down on the bed, pulling Antonio down to all fours and spread his cheeks. "Aim in there, _liebe_."

"Wiz pleasure, _mon_ _cher_." The Frenchman purred, leaning towards Antonio's arse.

"_Q-que_? What are you two planning—ahh! _Mi amores_!"

"Gilbert sniggered and watched Francis' talented fingers slide his semen into Antonio's arse.

"That good, Toni?"

"_Si, amigo_."

After a minute or so, Francis took away his fingers making Antonio hiss and soon he planted himself into Gilbert's dick. The Prussian soon moved, slowly so that the brunette would get use to his size. Francis began to strip down and soon climbed on the nations, his crotch hovering over Gilbert's face and took Antonio's erection into his mouth.

Antonio cried out as he felt Francis' tongue on his member. Gilbert moved quicker and took Francis into his mouth.

The room was soon filled with moans and whimpers from Antonio and Francis. Gilbert could feel the sweat coming down his back as he moved even more quickly. Soon he came inside of Antonio which soon set off Antonio and Francis together. Soon they all collapsed onto the bed, spent out and panting heavily.

"_Mi dios_, that was amazing!" said Antonio.

"Vell," panted Prussia. "Zis is something we're _all_ totally awesome at."

"_Oui, mes belles_. But you do realise that zat zis is only the beginning?"

"_Ja_, ve know." Gilbert said, leaning over the two of them and kissing their checks. Or rather licking them. "But just zink...the Bad Touch Trio are going to become more awesome than ever...as a couple."

"More like a ménage a trios." Laughed Francis.

"_Si, amigos_." Sighed Antonio, happily.

He looked happily that an awful night had turned out, fantastically, so well...


	4. Regrets, Old Boyfriends and Surprises

Chapter 4: Regrets, Old Boyfriends and Surprises

**Warning this chapter contains USUK smut. Now enjoy...**

_The next day..._

The smell of coffee was wafted from the kitchen, through the hallway and into the living room, where a sleeping and dishevelled Romano lay, scanning horribly. The smell soon woke the Italian up and he snorted as the light hit his eyes.

"Fucking light!" he hissed. He looked around and saw the clock on the mantelpiece. It was half eleven in the morning! Why had he been left to sleep _this_ late?

Romano suddenly the muffled, yet recognisable, voice of his little brother from the kitchen. He stood up, slowly and headed into the kitchen where he found his brother and that damned potato lover at the table.

"_Buongiorno_, _fratello_! How's you today?"

Romano winced at his brother's loud voice. "Keep quiet, idiot. I've got a damned hangover!"

"Oh," said Feliciano quietening his voice. "So, are you going to see Antonio to apologize?"

Romano turned on his brother. "Apologize to Antonio? What for?"

Ludwig looked up from the newspaper he was reading, giving Romano a curious look. "You really don't remember last night, do you?"

"Remember what?" growled Romano.

Then the sudden memories of last night sparked in his mind. He remembered himself yelling at Antonio. Shouting insults at him and then drunkenly ending their relationship. The image of the green eyed brunette showing him that damned picture Francis and Gilbert in bed with each other made Romano growl in his throat.

"I'm such an _idiota_." He muttered.

Ludwig sniggered but soon turned into a cough when Romano gave him a dirty look.

"Ve~! Why don't you get rid of this hangover and go and see Antonio this afternoon?"

Romano sighed. He knew his brother was right but he didn't want to face Antonio yet whilst in the state he was in.

"I'll go tomorrow. Make it up to him."

"Yay! Shall we organise what you'll need to bring with you? Like a gift? Chocolates? Roses? Wine? Churros?"

"No, _fratello_!" the Italian growled as his hangover screamed at him. "I'll think about it later when I can finally get my head clear. Right now I need to be alone."

He poured himself a coffee and left the kitchen.

Feliciano sighed. "Shame, I was hoping that we could spend some time together."

"Feli, he just needs a little time to think things through before he deals wiz everything. Its best zat ve leave him until he needs us und if he does, he knows vhere we are."

Feliciano smiled at his German boyfriend. He leaned in close and kissed him on the cheek. Ludwig looked up, startled, his cheeks flaring red. He smiled at Feliciano and kissed him back.

_At Francis' house..._

Antonio whimpered in his sleep, as he felt warmth around his semi-erection. His eyes flickered open and saw Francis and Gilbert happily sucking away. He chuckled lightly.

"Horny again, are we?"

The two nations looked up at the second eldest, a devilish smile perking up on their faces. The blonde climbed his way up the Spaniard's body and kissed like a true lover should. Their arm embraced once another and Francis deepened the kiss. Gilbert soon followed up the bed to the kissing nations and began to kiss their necks. Antonio knew, by the way Gilbert was kissing them, that the Prussian was leaving hickeys. His own way of 'claiming his territory'. And by 'territory', he meant lovers.

Antonio broke the kiss and pinned the horny Prussian to the bed. He turned to an eager looking Francis. "Shall we have our own way with Gil?"

"I don't see why not. His arse is so good to fuck!"

The two nations grinned down at the young nation. Gilbert looked slightly worried by this remark but excited nonetheless.

Francis and Antonio swapped places so that Francis was on top of Gilbert and Antonio was sitting above Gilbert with his arms still pinned against the bed sheets. Francis chuckled as he grabbed hold of Gilbert's legs and wrapped them around his shoulders.

"I had no idea our _petite_ Gilly was so flexible." Purred Francis, tapping a blushing Gilbert's nose.

"Who'd have thought!" exclaimed Antonio. "I'm sure that whore of Austria made you flexy with him being on top!"

"Shut up!" Gilbert snapped, blushing even more. "Ze Great Prussia has always been awesomely flexible wiz my awesome fighting skills und combat training."

Francis looked at Antonio. Both of them had similar expressions of disbelief. Gilbert sighed and said a little mournfully. "All right. It's cause of Roderich being on top. Happy?"

The two countries awed at the still blushing country.

"Well, I'm sure that we are much better lovers that Roderich will ever be. Right, Francis?"

"_Exactement_, _mes_ _amours_."

Gilbert smiled at his friends. He pulled them both down towards him and was just about to kiss them when the doorbell rang. They all glanced towards the direction of the doorbell.

"You weren't expecting anyone, where you?" Antonio asked.

"_Non_. Practically everyone at ze World Conference meetings knows I have you guys visiting moi."

The knock came again."

"_Ὰ venir_!" Francis yelled. He turned to his lovers. "Better get ready, _mes_ _amis_."

They all climbed out of bed and threw on some clothes. Francis changed into some clean boxers and a shirt and left the room. He hurried down the stairs to the front door. When he opened the door, the blonde got an even bigger shock than seeing Gilbert crying. There, standing on the doorstep, was Francis' shy little Matthew. The Canadian smiled shyly up at him.

"_Bonjour_, Francis."

"Mathieu. W-what are you...?"

"Doing here?" Francis nodded. "Well, it's been four years since we went out and I was...kinda hoping that."

Suddenly, Gilbert's voice rang out.

"Oi, Franny! You finished yet. I'm dying for a fuck against the counter."

Francis winced at his lover's words and turned to look at them both. They both gasped at the sight of Matthew, who looked heartbroken. He stepped back from the front door as tears fell down his cheeks.

"R-right. Well...I guess...guess I should be...leaving now."

"_Je suis tellement désolé, Mathieu_!"

"_Ce n'est pas grave_. I'll see you all at the next World Meeting."

"_Bien sûr_."

Matthew smiled. "I'm...happy you've found someone, Francis. _Au revoir_."

And the Canadian left. Francis watched him go. "_Au revoir_." He mttered. He closed the door and leaned against it. He looked at his lovers, who looked incredibly guilty.

"_Je suis_..." the blonde whimpered. "_Je_..._Je_..."

"Franny?" asked Antonio, stepping forward.

"_Je suis_..._un idiot_!" Francis cried.

He slid down the wall and began to cry. Gilbert ran forward and hugged the sobbing blonde. Antonio joined them. The blonde continued to sob uncontrollably against the two nations.

"It's okay, _novio_. You've got us."

"_Je sais_." Whimpered Francis. "But I didn't know that _mon petite_ Mathieu cared so much."

"He couldn't have done if he ended it." said Gilbert.

"Because of me. He ended it because of my stupidity."

Antonio was beginning to regret he was going to say next. "You don't still...love him, do you, _novio_?"

Francis wiped his eyes and looked up at the Spaniard. "_Non_, Antonie. I don't. I love _you_. Both of you."

Gilbert smiled and snuggled even more into his blonde lover. Antonio reached up and stroked the blonde's hair, and Francis snuggled into them both like a kitten. They stayed like that for a few moments, in their love for each other. Soon, Antonio broke the silence, planting two kisses on his lovers' cheeks.

"So, you still hoping for a quickie in the kitchen, Gil?"

An outbreak of laughter echoed in the hallways of Francis' house.

_In Arthur's home..._

Arthur munched on his seventh scone, waiting for his boyfriend and brother to come over as he was staying over for the World Meeting which was to take place at his home in a few days time. He was also looking at a small box that sat next to his mug of tea.

This small box was the key that would possibly change his life forever and maybe someone else's. But Englishman wasn't sure when he was going to be revealing this little something to that someone. He had thought about maybe revealing it during the World Meeting but thought it would be too much pressure. So, Arthur decided that he would do it when he felt the urge to do it and he wanted to do it _before_ the World Meeting.

He put down the half eaten scone on his knee and picked up the box and opened it to look inside. This had cost lots of money to buy this precious item and he didn't want it to go to waste.

He hoped.

He closed the box and was about t pick up his tie when a knock on the door startled him. He pushed the box under the settee cushion and called. "Come in!" before showing the rest of his scone into his mouth.

He could hear the front door opening along with the sound of his boyfriend yelling at the top of his voice.

"Iggy! I'm here! Where are ya?"

Arthur swallowed. "In the living room!" Arthur called back, cringing at the nickname Alfred had given him.

The door banged open and there in the doorway stood Alfred. Today he was wearing his usual bomber jacket with ripped jeans, a pair of baseball boots and a rock n' roll tee.

"Hey, babe. Happy to see me?"

"Of course, I am, Al. And would you mind keeping your voice down."

Alfred laughed his 'hero-like' laugh and walked over to his Brit. "Says you, you can't even keep your voice down in the bedroom."

Arthur looked at the American, incredulously. "W-w-when?"

"Well, last Friday if I remember correctly."

Arthur could feel himself blushing at this. "I'm not that loud." He muttered. "Anyway, where's Matthew? I thought he was coming with you?"

"He was. But then he decided to go and see Francis for a day or two before coming over."

"You don't think that he wants to get back together with that frog. After what happened between them."

"I don't know. I've seen him looking on his phone or Facebook photos of them together. It must have been at least two years since I finally got Mattie to calm down and stop having these damn nightmares?" the American explained, sitting on Arthur's lap.

"Nightmares?"

Alfred nodded. "Yeah, I think he still has them through. He just won't tell me but there's something that gives it away."

"Like?"

"Well, his eyes are red and puffy. He becomes a little jumpy and...sometimes I can hear him, praying for Francis."

"What?"

"He was praying for Francis."

"God. I've never known Matthew to do this. I've tried to get him to go out with that Cuban guy what's his name?"

"Oh, ummm, Carlos Machado."

"That's the guy but Matthew didn't even try."

"It does a while for someone to get over a relationship, particularly if they've been in for one as long as Francis and Matthew have."

"True. Just hope he's okay."

Arthur nodded. "So, are you gonna be staying here until the World Meeting and leave me all alone or staying here for longer."

"Well, I was planning on staying here until the meeting was over but I guess I could stay longer if you'll let me."

"Stay as long as you want, Al."

"I love you, dude!" Alfred exclaimed, hugging the Brit.

Arthur embraced his boyfriend, chuckling at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. He turned to face the bare skin of Alfred's neck and began to nibble on it. Alfred squirmed in his lap, moaning his name as the Englishman suckled on his skin, a faint bruise appearing.

"Mmm, you're so delicious." Arthur purred.

"Oh, god, Artie."

Arthur reached between them and tugged on the belt of Alfred's jeans. "I want you, Alfred. It's been so long since we were together."

"It's only been five days."

"Too long." He ran his hands up Alfred's top as he flickered his tongue over the spot where his lips had been. "I want to be inside of my little American. Hold you, please you."

"Iggy..." Alfred breathed.

"I want to taste my American boy." And then he began to sing that song that always reminded Arthur of his American lover.

_Take me on a trip; I'd like to go some day_

_Take me to New York; I'd love to see L.A. _

_I really want to come kick it with you_

_You'll be American boy, American Boy _

Alfred groaned and pushed his hips against Arthur's.

"You know what that song does to me when you sing it."

"That's why I sing it to you, my dear Alfred." The Brit purred.

"Arthur...you jackass."

And with that, the American leapt on him.


	5. Caught in the Act

Chapter 5: Caught in the Act

Francis took their plates away to wash as Gilbert gulped down his beer. Antonio had made a lovely Spanish meal, Paella of which had taken a while due to Francis and Gilbert rubbing their crotches against his arse.

Antonio stretched and yawned. He stood up and began to put away the food left over that he had used. As Francis placed dishes into the sink and turned on the hot water, he turned to see the Prussian, falling asleep.

"Gilbert, do you want to go back to bed again?"

Gilbert looked up at the blonde, his eyes drooping. "Vhat?"

Antonio chuckled and walked over to his lover. "Do you want to lie down?"

"No, I'm not tired. I'm too awesome to be tired." The albino growled leaning into the Spaniard, who stroked his white hair.

"Well, you two can come and help me with the dishes. I'll wash, Gil can dry and Antonio can put away."

"Sounds like a plan." Said the brunette as Gilbert grumbled in German.

The three of them set to work. When Francis was done washing, he cleaned the table and set it back to how it was set out. When Gilbert finished, he walked over to the fridge and took out a beer. He walked over to Francis and smacked his arse. Francis giggled and began to kiss the Prussian. As soon as Antonio was done and was enjoyably molested by his lovers, the three of them walked into the living room and before they sat down, the doorbell rang.

Francis sighed and walked out of the living room and headed to the front door. He opened the front door but there was no one there."

"_Enfants sanglants_!" he growled. Then something caught his eye. He looked down and gasped. A large box sat by the doorstep. It was white with a large lavender ribbon tied around it into a bow. 'Cymbeline, Paris' was written in silver on the box.

He looked around but couldn't see anyone. He leaded down and took hold of the box. He carried the box inside, closing the door with his foot.

"Who was it, Francis?" called Antonio.

Francis didn't answer. He walked into the living room, still carrying the box. Gilbert stared at the box and then at his lover.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure...but I zink it could be what I zink it _might_ be."

He knelt on the floor and placed the box at his feet, untied the bow and opened the lid. The three nations gasped.

"Is zat vhat I zink it is?" Gilbert asked.

Francis was too shocked to speak. Antonio knelt down beside the box and lifted the item out.

"_Jesus Christo_!" exclaimed Antonio.

"_Mon Dieu_!"

"_Heilige scheiβe_!"

Antonio was holding up a pure snow white wedding dress. It was strapless and the dress skirt had a ruche train and the top of the torso was covered in diamond studs and sequins. He looked at his lover, quizzically.

"You two didn't plan any of this, did you?"

Both nations shook their heads. Francis looked in the box.

"Zere's no accessories or veils. Not even an address."

"Obviously, your postman doesn't know how to deliver or at least read ze correct address."

Francis didn't even bother to scowl at the albino's words. "I still can't get my head around zis."

Gilbert nodded. "Ve better keep it safe in case anyone comes looking for it."

"_Si_."

They carefully put the dress back into the box, securely fastening the box and placed it in the hallway. Soon, they sat back down and a glass of wine, rather Francis and Antonio did and Gilbert had another can of beer.

After a long snuggle on the couch, Antonio finished his glass and looked at his lovers.

"You know what we haven't played in a long time?"

"And what is zat, mon ami?"

"Truth or dare."

"Ahh, yes." Said Gilbert, before taking a sip of his beer. "Ve haven't played zat since your Christmas party, Toni."

"_Oui_, and we all know how zat turned out, didn't we, Gil?"

Gilbert sniggered into his can of beer, remembering the time of how he had snuck into Roderich's house and streaked across his lawn with Roderich and his boss, yelling at him. But later on, Gilbert walked into the meeting stark naked and made out with the Austrian then and there.

"Zat vas a good day!" Gilbert said. "But as especially vhen you vent to zat opera house und sang 'Think of Me'."

Francis blushed, but smirked at the memory. "I looked fairly gorgeous in zat dress."

"And sang like a bag of cats being thrown against a wall."

Francis scowled at the Spaniard. "As I recall, it took _you_, _mon cher_, a triple dog dare to confess your love to Romano."

"Oh..._si_. Well, shall we?"

"_Ja_, vhy not? It's been a while."

"_Trés bien, mes amours_."

"I've got one!" said Gilbert, jumping onto the couch, raising his can into the air, dramatically. "Francis, truth or dare?"

Francis, feeling a little daring said. "Dare."

Gilbert smiled evilly at the blonde. "I dare ya to vear zat vedding dress until ze day of ze Vorld Meeting."

Francis spat out his wine. He stared at the albino. "_Que_? You cannot be serious, mon amour."

"You said it yourself, _mi querida_." Said Antonio. "You look gorgeous in a dress...and you did look drop dead gorgeous."

Francis blushed even more at Antonio's comment. He sighed. "Very well zen. But I must take it off before we head to ze World Meeting."

"Yup."

Francis sighed, got up from the couch and head back into the hall. He then unwrapped the box and changed out of his clothes. After taking off his boxers, he took out the dress, unzipped the back and slipped into the dress. Once it was positioned correctly, he zipped the back as much as he could and slowly walked back in the living room. Antonio smiled widely at the blonde.

"You look so _hermoso_, Francis."

"You zink?"

"_Mein gott_, Franny. Ever sought of becoming a cross-dresser?"

The three nations laughed at this as Francis walked over to them and sat in between them. The brunette's and albino's arms were still wrapped around the blonde.

"Zank god zere's no shoes. I could hardly walk in them, last time."

Gilbert sniggered and began to slowly run his tongue along Francis' neck. Francis squirmed against his lover's tongue and palmed the Prussian against his crotch. Antonio leaned over and kissed the blonde.

Francis pulled reluctantly from the kiss and said, slightly huskily. "Truth or dare, _mes_ _amours_."

"Dare." Said the two nations, snuggling into the Frenchman.

"I dare you both to fuck moi in zis wedding dress."

Hunger seeped in the eyes of his lovers and they leapt at the chance.

* * *

Romano walked along the streets, trying to clear his head. The Italian was still feeling pretty bad about what he had done. It hadn't been his fault, it had been that damned alcohol going to his head. It had also been that damn Prussian and Frenchman's fault. Those idiots had provoked him...

But Romano still felt guilty about the whole thing. Not only as he walking the streets to clear his head but he was also trying to find a taxi to take him to Francis' house so that he could apologize to Antonio.

He soon caught a taxi a few moments after. Told the driver the address and as on his way. Romano wondered what he would say to Antonio to make him fall in love with him again. He wasn't sure but the Italian boy would probably say the first thing that came to his mind when he saw the Spaniard.

An hour later, Romano was standing on the drive way of Francis' house, trying to build up the courage to knock upon the door and speak. But he had gotten this far so why stop now. He took a step forward and soon he was getting closer and closer to the front door. Soon, he was nearly an arms-length away from the door.

Nothing. No reply.

What was going on? All of their cars were the drive way. Either they were in and asleep or they'd gone out but decided to walk. Romano thought that he'd check it out, to check on them.

He opened the front door slowly to the sound of loud blaring rock music, blasting from the living room. He could hear laughing and groans as well. Romano walked faster towards the living room. He stopped at the sight at the sight of a large white open box with a lavender ribbon and a pile of discarded clothes on the floor. What had Francis been ordering now?

Romano looked up at the door which led to the living room. It was ajar and it gave a good peek inside. He walked over to the door and looked. The sight that met his eyes made his stomach congeal.

The three older nations were lying on the floor. Francis on the carpet, Gilbert in between his legs and...Antonio was behind Gilbert. Francis, for some reason, was wearing a wedding dress as Gilbert and Antonio were wearing tuxes. They moved together, Francis crying out his lovers' names.

Romano felt sick. He turned on his heels and left the house, slamming the door as he went.

* * *

Gilbert stopped what he was doing and listened. Francis whimpered nudged his hips against Gilbert's to make him move again. Gilbert slapped him on the thigh making him shut up.

"What's wrong, Gil?" said Antonio, nuzzling his face into the albino's pale skin.

"I zought I heard something." He looked around to the hallway. There was no one there.

Gilbert slowly pulled out of Francis making the Frenchman groan with the loss. Antonio also moved out of him and Gilbert fastened his pants up and hurried out into the hall. He looked out of the window and saw a faint silhouette of someone he recognized, heading down the street.

"Romano...?"

* * *

_At Arthur's house..._

Arthur knocked on the door of Matthew's room. He opened the door and peeked inside.

"Matthew?"

"What?" the Canadian asked, harshly.

Arthur flinched. He had never seen the boy act like this before. It was a whole new side that Matthew seemed to be keeping locked away.

"Umm...we were wondering if you would like to come down and have something—"

"N-no, thank you." Matthew grumbled.

Arthur sighed. "Look, Mattie. I think it's about time that you got over that _frog_. He's done nothing but let you down since you started. You broke it off, so it should be him grovelling not you."

"Artie, please. I can deal with this my own way."

Arthur stared at the Canadian, lying on the bed, Kumajirou in his arms. "And you think lying in my spare bedroom sulking is the best way?"

"Yes."

Arthur sighed again. "Very well then. Have it your own way but if you want anything we're3 downstairs."

"Yeah, yeah."

Arthur walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and headed downstairs to find Alfred.

Ever since Matthew had come back from seeing that pervy Frenchman, he had been upstairs crying. From what Alfred had told him, Matthew had gone to the frog's house, hoping that they would get back together again. But the nation had soon found out that Francis had been sleeping around with Gilbert and Antonio. And this confused the Brit, wasn't Antonio dating Feliciano's brother. Either he still was and following Francis' footsteps or he had dumped or been dumped by the Italian. Anyhow, Alfred and himself had tried time and time again to comfort Matthew but it hadn't worked.

Arthur walked into the living room, looked around for Alfred and let out a small sigh of relief. He then walked over to the sofa and fished out the small box he had kept hidden. He opened it and smiled at the silver band inside. He had finally decided to do it after so long. He was _finally_ going to propose Alfred.

Before he closed the box, a shout came from behind him making him jump.

"Hey, Iggy!" Then Alfred saw the box Arthur was holding. "W-w-w-what's that?"

Arthur panicked. He tried to hide it but the American leapt at him, tackling him on to the sofa. They struggled against each other. Alfred, clawing at his boyfriend's fingers to get hold of the box. Arthur, however, was trying his best to his boyfriend off him.

"C'mon, Artie. Let me see it!"

"Alfred, please! If you let go, I'll let you see it."

Alfred instantly let go and sat up on his boyfriend's lap. Arthur sat up, brushing his hair back to how it used to be.

"I was going to ask you later on, but seen as you're so eager to know then..."

He held out the box and opened it. Alfred gasped. He reached out and took hold of the box and gazed at the ring. The ring was silver and a small American flag was engraved. On the inside of the ring, an inscription was also engraved. It read:

_You are my hero!_

Alfred let out a small breath of shock and happiness. He looked at the Englishman, who was smiling adoringly at him.

"So, Alfred Jones, will you marry me?"

A tear suddenly ran dwn his cheek. Arthur wiped it away, still smiling. Alfred nodded.

"Yes." Arthur beamed with relief. He leaned forward and kissed his fiancée. They embraced each other tightly and slowly drawing back. Arthur took the ring and placed it on his finger, adding a small kiss on his hand.

Wait until everyone at the World Meeting found out...

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Sorry about this chapter taking so long. I'm nearly finished college and I've been getting everything finished to send off and I've been at rehearsals for a performance. Also we've had Olympic torch coming through so that was pretty cool. Anyway, hope you all enjoy reading this chapter and love picturing Francis in a wedding dress. Now, just to let you I'm not anti-Franada or Spamano or PruAus, in fact I love them but I have to make it work for the story unfortunately...**

**Also I'm starting to write two more story for Hetalia! I'll be posting them on here as soon I've done this first chapters for both...**

**Any way hope you enjoyed, please review...**

**M.S.P **

**xxxx**

**Translations:**

**Enfants sanglants - bloody kids **

**Mon dieu - my god **

**Heilige Scheibe - holy shit **

**Tres bein - very well **

**hermoso - beautiful **


	6. Confrontation at the World Meeting

Chapter 6: Confrontation at the World Meeting

Francis slipped out of the wedding dress and placed it carefully inside the box. He missed having it on. Two days of wearing it and he had grown quite fond of it. No one had still come around to collect it or even ask if it was there. Francis had become a little worried. He had thought about going round the streets and ask; but being stuck in the wedding dress for two days couldn't exactly make him look good in front of his neighbours.

But being in the dress had made his lovers extremely horny. They had been all over him yesterday and shagged him raw in nearly every single room of the house.

But now there was something that was drawing on the three lover's minds. What would everyone say or how would they react when they found out at the World Meeting? Antonio had been very worried because his ex's brother and Gilbert's brother would be there. Gilbert didn't even want to see his ex and his lover, snuggled up to one another, shooting glances at Gilbert to make him jealous. Francis, however, didn't want to face Matthew. Or Arthur or Alfred. Even thought it had been Matthew that ended the relationship Francis knew Matthew still loved him.

Why else would he have gone to his house and then suddenly burst into tears when found out that he was now dating? Matthew loved him there was no denying it. Francis couldn't help but feel sorry for his old lover sometimes but he knew that the boy could have to get over him and move on. Sometimes you had to be cruel to be kind.

As Francis tied up the ribbon for his hair, Gilbert came of the en suite, dripping with water from his hair no towel around him.

"Mmm," said Francis, eyeing up the Prussian. "_Si déliceux_."

Gilbert smiled at the blonde, kissing him and rubbing his body against the nation. Francis deepened the kiss, pulling the Prussian close, squeezing his firm butt cheeks. The Prussian groaned and drew back from the kiss. Antonio walked in, looking very shaky and nervous.

"Tonio?" Gilbert asked. "_Bist du in Ordnung_?"

Antonio looked at them both, looked down at his feet and shook his head. Francis sighed and held out his arms in which the shaky Spaniard climbed into. Gilbert soon embraced the two nations, nuzzling their necks and spoke softly in German.

Antonio smiled at his lovers and kissed them.

"Everything will be okay, _mon_ _cher_."

"_Das ist richtig_! He screwed you over and he's now regretting it. You've got us." He looked over at Francis. "Ain't that right, Franny!"

"_Je déteste dire cela, ma chérie, mais il a raison_."

Antonio laughed but Gilbert scowled at the blonde.

"Oi!"

Francis smiled at the Prussian and kissed him. "Today, _mes amours_, we'll go to zat World Meeting and not care about what zey zink."

"_Si, amigo._ Let's show them some Bad Touch Trio loving!"

They smiled at one another.

* * *

A few hours later, the three arrived from Heathrow airport and were travelling by a taxi to Arthur's house. It had been a long time since Gilbert had been to London and was still amazed by its sites.

When they reached their destination, they climbed out, Antonio paying the driver and they headed up the long drive way to Arthur's house. They were all walking up the driveway holding each other's hands. Antonio's grip on Gilbert's hand tightened. Gilbert squeezed it back reassuringly; they looked at Francis, who was smiling at them. They smiled back and they walked on, determined.

When they reached the front door, Gilbert knocked on the front door rather harshly. The door opened and Arthur stood in the doorway.

"Oh, it's you three."

"Zat is no way to great your guests, _mon ami_." Francis snarled at the Brit.

"Shut it, frog. Anyway, you are early."

"Got a nice flight in, _amigo_. Thought we might have a wander round the place. It's a while since we've been here."

"_Ja_, or ne might have a quick but awesome fuck in one of your bedrooms if zat's okay viz you."

Arthur scowled at the Prussian. "No way in hell you are. Besides, I don't let people in who cheat on my friends." He said, scowling at Francis.

Francis glared back at him and looked away. Antonio and Gilbert snarled and jumped to the blonde's defence.

"It's okay, _mi amor_. He's just jealous that he's only got one lover and not two." Said Antonio, kissing Francis' pale neck.

"_Ja, liebe_." Said Gilbert, walking round and slid his hands down the front of Francis' pants and squeezing gently.

Francis moaned and lolled his head back and against Gilbert's shoulder. Arthur recoiled.

"Cut that out, you wankers!" he shot.

He stood back and allowed the trio inside. The house was grand but not as grand as what Francis' house was. Francis' house was filled with light and colour and beautiful ornaments. Arthur's house was quite the opposite. It was filled with animal trophies and old historical paintings and family portraits. There were also portraits of the royal family; from Queen Lizzy to Prince Harry.

Prussia walked over to one of a photo he had never seen before. It was a family photo with Arthur standing beside the queen and her husband and on the other side were William and somebody who he didn't recognise.

"Hey, Artie." Called Gilbert.

"What, Gilbert?"

"Who's the chick next to Will?"

The three nations walked over to where the albino stood.

"That's Kate. They got married a couple months ago." Then the Brit suddenly scowled at the Prussian. "Didn't you see the wedding?"

"Nah, I was suffering from a hangover that day."

"I think we all were _amor_." Said Antonio, causing the Frenchman and Prussian to snigger.

Arthur sighed. "I'll leave you three in here, even though I don't want to."

"We'll be okay, amigo."

"Yes, well don't break anything."

"We know!" the trio said.

After Arthur left, the three of them walked out of the hallway and up the stairs to the large study where the meeting was going to take place. A door opened and out stepped a red eyed Matthew, sniffling as thought he had a bad head cold. He stopped when he saw the three nations. He stared at them in turn, staring at Francis the longest. He said nothing and left the corridor. Gilbert watched the poor nation go; then he turned to look at Francis who was standing out of the window. Antonio sidled up to the blonde and began to kiss his neck.

"_Estás bein, mi amor_?"

Francis looked at him and kissed the Spaniard's nose. "_Parfait, mes cheries_."

Gilbert walked over to them and hugged them. "_Komm schon liebt. Lassen sie uns dies hinter sich bringen_."

Francis smiled at the albino, nuzzling his neck.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the study was filled with nations. Except Arthur, Alfred and Matthew. Some of the nations were busy talking away or too busy making paper aeroplanes and sending them all over the place. One of them landing near them and Gilbert picked it up and threw it back to Poland. He then sat back and leaned his head against Antonio's shoulder as Francis sat on Antonio's lap, stroking their hair. Antonio loved the feel of his French lover's fingers running through his hair, it calmed him and Gilbert and it gave them a sense that they were safe with him around.

Antonio looked around and saw Ludwig, Feliciano and Romano looking over at them. Ludwig was looking at Gilbert, as though he disapproved of the whole scene. Feliciano had an expression of puzzlement whether or not he should be glad for them. Romano, however, had a look of pure loathing on his face, the piece of paper he had in front of him was now scrunched up and torn into pieces.

"_Fottuto bastardo_!" the Italian mouthed.

Antonio winced and looked away from them. Francis noticed this and looked over to the Italian.

"_Ce que vous regardez, vous branler_?"

"Hey!" snapped Ludwig. "_Lassen ihn in Ruhe_!"

"_Mund halten, bruder. Er wurde nur Ausschau nach unseren_ Antonio." Snarled Gilbert.

"_Mund halten sich_, Gilbert."

"_Mantenerse al mamargen de que Ludwig. No tienes negocio para meter la mariz en los asuntos de otras persones_." Said Antonio.

Romano stood onto his feet. "_E hair ressen diritto di scope qualcun altro mentre siete in une relazione con qualcuno_."

The five nations didn't seem to notice that the other nation present, had stopped what they were doing and watched the argument nervously. But Feliciano had and was trying to get his brother to sit and calm down but Romano was having none of it.

"Get off me, Feli. I'm not alone arguing with these _bastardos_!"

"Well, we didn't come here to argue, Romano." Said Antonio. "We came here to attend this meeting and go home."

"Oh, please." Said a new voice.

The nations looked over and the Bad Touch Trio's eyes narrowed at the Austrian who was sitting next to his little whore, Elizabeta.

"You okay, came here to show off, as you guys normally do."

"_Mund halten_, whore of Austria!" snarled Gilbert.

"You've got room to talk!" Elizabeta shot. "You hopped into bed with that blonde whore a few days after you broke up with Roderich."

"_Si le bouchon s'adapte, ma cheries, portez_." Shot Francis.

Elizabeta scowled. Roderich looked at Francis. "Watch what you say."

"What's going on, dudes?" a voice called.

Everyone turned as Arthur and his boyfriend, along with Matthew walked through the door.

"Don't tell me that we're arguing and we haven't started the meeting yet." Smirked Arthur.

Nobody answered him. Romano sat down, still glaring at Antonio. Alfred sat down a seat away from where Francis sat and Matthew sat next to Romano, not looking at Francis, however much he wanted to. Arthur stood at the head of the table and when everyone settled down, he spoke.

"Right. Now to start this meeting off, is that I," Alfred coughed. "All right then, we have an announcement to make." He then walked over to the American. "As you all you know me and Alfred have been dating at least four years. But it's time for the next level."

As Arthur clasped hands with Alfred, Antonio spoke up, leaning over Francis.

"You're not breaking up, are you?"

Arthur scowled. "No, you idiot." His face then softened and he looked down at the younger nation. "Me and Alfred are engaged."

There was silence. Everyone stared at the two nations. Then they cheered, everyone ran over to congratulate them and look at the ring.

"_Mon dieu_, Alfred." Said Francis. "Zat's a beautiful ring. Arthur, _mon ami,_ it must have cost you quite a few pounds."

"Yes, it did. So much to buying a villa in the Lake District."

"We'll afford it, Iggy. Don't worry." Said Alfred.

Arthur blushed at the nickname but kissed his fiancée nonetheless.

"So, have you guys chosen a date of when you wanna get married?" asked Kiku.

Alfred and Arthur looked at each other. "We haven't decided yet, Kiku." Said Arthur. "But we've asked Matthew to be best man for Alfred and I would like to be known if you, Kiku, would be my best man."

Kiku gaped. "Of course! I'd be honoured." He said, bowing.

"Thank you, Kiku."

Soon the nations settled back into their seats and for the first time ever there was no arguments during the meeting.

* * *

In the corridors, Francis sat on the window ledge waiting for Antonio and Gilbert to come back from the bathroom. He was staring outside, looking out over the grounds Arthur's home. Whoever was Arthur's gardener; they needed to be sacked and fast. The garden was a little hideous.

The door opened and Matthew stepped out of the study. He stopped and smiled at Francis.

"_Bonjour_, Francis."

"_Bonjour_, Mathieu! _Comment allez-vous_?"

"_Bon_. _Merci_."

"_Excellent_."

Matthew smiled and sat down beside the blonde on the window ledge.

"I suppose you're happy about Alfred and Arthur getting engaged?"

"I am. Actually. It's great that they can be together. Although they can't married in the States so, they're gonna get married here."

"Quite right too, _mon ami_." Francis looked out towards the garden again. "Arthur's garden could do wiz a bit of livening up, huh?"

"_Oui_." Said Matthew. "I suppose you could do it."

"_Pourqoui moi_?"

"_Parce que_. You know how to make thing beautiful and you know to make people happy."

"_Coupable_."

Matthew smiled. "_Surtout moi_."

Francis looked at the young boy. "Mathieu, _s'il vous plait_. Let's not go down zat road again."

"But couldn't we just go back to how we used to be."

"I can't, _mon cher_. I love Antonio and Gilbert."

"Didn't you love me?"

"I did. And I know you still love me but it's time for you to move on. Find someone better."

"I don't want someone else. I want you."

"It can't be that way anymore. _Je_ _désolé_."

Then Matthew burst into tears. Francis scooted over and held the country close in a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Antonio and Gilbert came around the corner and frowned at the sight.

"Francis?" asked Antonio but Francis put a finger to his lips and gestured them to wait. He then pulled back and wiped Matthew's eyes.

"Now off you go and be strong for _moi_."

Matthew nodded and left the trio alone. Francis watched his old lover and turned back to his new ones.

"Vhat vas zat about?"

"Long story, _mes amours_." He held out his arms to them. "Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Sorry this took such a long time to update. But I've been suffering with writer's block for two days and it just isn't fun. My new story, 'Prison Break' is about to be posted on here and I'm all ready to get to work on the next chapter. Don't hesitate to leave review on it or my other story 'A Song for Two'. **

**Review are love 3 **

**M.S.P **

**xxx**

**Translations: **

**Si déliceux – so yummy **

**Bist du in Ordnung – you okay? **

**Das ist richtig – that's right **

**Je déteste dire cela, ma chérie, mais il a raison – I hate to say it, sweetie, but he's right**

**Estás bein, mi amor – you okay, my love? **

**Parfait, mes cheries – perfect, my loves **

**Komm schon liebt. Lassen sie uns dies hinter sich bringen - Come on, loves. Let's get this over and done with **

**Fottuto bastardo – fucking bastard **

**Ce que vous regardez, vous branler – what you looking at, you jerk **

**Lassen ihn in Ruhe - leave him alone **

**Mund halten, bruder – Shut up, bruder **

**Er wurde nur Ausschau nach unseren Antonio – i can't remember about this one. Forgive me **

**Mund halten sich, Gilbert – shut up yourself**

**Mantenerse al mamargen de que Ludwig – stay out of it Ludwig **

**No tienes negocio para meter la mariz en los asuntos de otras persones – ummm, something about Ludwig should not poke his nose into other people's business **

**Bastardos – bastards **

**Si le bouchon s'adapte, ma cheries, portez – If the cap fits, darling, wear it **

**Comment allez-vous – how are you **

**Pourqoui moi – why me?**

**Parce que – because **

**Coupable – guilty as charged **


	7. Sickness and Found

Chapter 7: Sickness and Found

Antonio stretched in his sleep and snuggled up between his lovers. The movement made Francis chuckle mischievously as Gilbert groaned.

"Stop it!" he mumbled.

"Lo siento!" he said, snuggling again.

"Don't apologise, mon amour." Said Francis, reaching down between his lovers' bodies. "He's just crouch zat he's not getting any zis morning."

Gilbert opened a sleepy eye and said. "It's ze afternoon, dummpkoft!"

Francis leaned over his lovers and looked up at the clock.

"Oh, mon dieu. So it is. Time flies when you're having fun right?"

The other two nations sniggered as Francis began to kiss and nibble at their skin.

Antonio relaxed against Gilbert as Francis began to praise their skin with his lips. He was beginning to enjoy himself when suddenly his stomach congealed. He sat up making his lovers look up at him.

"Tonio. Vhat's—"

But Gilbert's words were cut off as Antonio sprang out of the bed, out of the room, across the landing and made it into the bathroom just in time.

"Tonio?" called Francis as Antonio listened to them, hurrying over to where Antonio had leapt to. "What's wrong?"

Antonio vomited into the toilet and groaned. He felt as though someone was twisting his insides. Antonio groaned and rested his head against the cold seat.

"Nothing, mi amours." Then blanched and raised his head as another wave of nausea hit him. after a moment or so, Antonio grabbed some tissue and wiped his mouth. He then sat up and leaned against the wall. "Well, that hurt."

"You okay, Toni?" Gilbert asked, rubbing his lover's back.

"Si, Gil. Just no one press on my stomach, please."

Francis pressed a cold hand to Antonio, who leaned into the touch. It felt so good. "Mon dieu, Antonio! You're boiling hot!"

"You zink zere's a virus going about?" asked Gilbert.

"I would have been told." Explained Francis.

"Urgh! I hope not." Groaned Antonio. "That's the last thing I want."

"Well, hopefully it won't last of long, amour. You'll be fine in a couple of days wiz plenty of rest." Said Francis.

"Si." Antonio said, leaning against his lovers and took deep calming breaths.

* * *

An hour later, Antonio was feeling better and sat down with a cup of warm tomato soup, snuggled up between Gilbert and Francis. They were watching a French film and Francis had kindly allowed Gilbert to drink his beer as long as he didn't get _too _drunk and spill any across the carpet or on the couch. About halfway into the film, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." said Francis, pausing the film.

He got up and opened the door to find his next door, neighbour, Sebastian, standing on the steps.

"Bonjour, Francis."

"Bonjour, Sebastian. Ce que je peux vous aider?"

"Oui. Umm, you didn't 'appen to 'ave a wedding dress sent to you?"

"Oui! I did. Is it yours?"

"It is. Elizabeth was getting it re-stitched at ze back and she called zem and found out zey'd sent ti to ze wrong house. So, I went round and found it was at yours. Also, we need it for a friend. He's getting married in a few months time."

"Oh, well. Felicitations!"

"Oh, merci, Francis."

Francis smiled and turned round and called out to his lovers. "Gilbert! Antonio!"

The two soon appeared in the doorway. Francis winked at the two and said. "Can any of you two remember where we put ze wedding dressing ze other day?"

"In the spare room." Said the brunette.

"Zen could you both please get for moi?" said Francis, sending a message in his eyes that they could be rewarded _gratefully_."

They understood the message and both of them ran off up the stairs to find the dress. The blonde couldn't help but lightly chuckle at his lovers' eagerness. A few second later, they both came back with the box.

"Merci, mon chers." He purred taking the box and handing it over to his neighbour. "Zere you go, mon ami."

"Merci, Francis. I'll see you soon."

"Oui, Sebastian. Take care now."

"You too."

Francis then closed the door and turned to his lovers. "Now, shall we continue this upstairs or on ze couch?"

* * *

Alfred hated planning. He was starting to get agitated from the chaos that he and Arthur were brewing up. As much as he loved Arthur to death, he hated the planning. He had even said so to the Brit, but then he felt slightly ashamed when Arthur reminded him he was paying for the wedding according to tradition. (Yeah, Arthur's the bride in this marriage.) So, Alfred stopped complaining and got on with it.

They were now sitting on Arthur's couch, both writing out a list of people who they were inviting to the wedding.

"So, how many have we got?" Alfred asked for the third time.

"Well, so far we have our bosses, Kiku, Feliciano, Ludwig, Romano, Francis, Gilbert, Spain, Roderich, Matthew, Elizabeta, Yao, Ivan—"

"Do we have to invite him?" Alfred asked, worried.

"Yes, Alfred. He's part of the Allies. It's time you forgot about the Cold War and move on. Focus on the future."

"I know...but..."

"But what?"

"He's just scary."

"So is Berwald and we're inviting him. And Tino."

"Great, are we inviting Carlos?"

"Of course, we are. Why?"

Alfred wrote down the Cuban's name. "Because if we're gonna have Francis at the wedding, we're gonna have to keep Matthew distracted by his friend."

"The friends who you tried to 'hook him up' with."

"Hey, I was trying to help."

"No, you did, you twit. You just made things worse, you knew that Mattie wasn't interested and he said so but, as always, you went at it like a mad bull and nearly wrecked a good friendship."

"I was only trying to help, dude."

"I know, Alfred." The Englishman said, taking hold of his fiancé's hand. "And I think it's very sweet of you. But maybe we should wait until Mattie thinks he is ready to start dating again."

Alfred sighed and began to doodle on his list. "I guess ya right."

Arthur smiled and shuffled over to his lover and kissed him on the forehead. "Want some cocoa?"

"Okay!" The American said, perking up at the mention of chocolate.

"What do you want on it?" Arthur asked, standing up and walking over to the kitchen. "A chocolate Flake, whipped cream or marshmallows."

"Do you mean smores?"

"Yes."

Alfred thought for a moment. "I think I'll have them all."

Arthur stared at Alfred and walked into the kitchen. _What a pig?_

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hello, sorry this has taken so long to write but I've suffering with writers block for this chapter. I know what to write for the next one though so don't worry. Right, I will need to work on the next chapter of my new fanfic 'Gives You Hell' and then on 'A Song For Two' and 'Prison Break', in no order :P **

**Also, the week after next week I'll be away on holiday in bonny wee Scotland :), hopefully I might spot an Iggy and his brother, Scotland. Who knows. Anway, for those of you who complained about the last chapter having so many translations, I do apologise or that but this is what you get for countries speaking in their native tongues but anway I am sorry...**

**Next chapter will be up soon **

**Reviews are love **

**M.S.P **

**xxx**


	8. A New Member to the Trio

Chapter 8: A New Member to the Trio 

Antonio sat down on the seat and sighed, taking in the news he had heard from his personal GP. He took in a few deep breaths trying not to panic or over excite himself. It wasn't good for the condition he was in. Antonio closed his eyes and lolled his head back. He bit his lip, wondering how he was going to tell Francis and Gilbert this wonderful yet, surprising news. He hoped that they would be happy for him and that they would stick by him through this. But he also hoped with either one of them would leave or worse both and the trio would fall apart and it would be over.

Antonio couldn't deal with that. He had to go and tell them and hope for the best. He slowly stood up, slightly shaking and headed off back to Francis' house. The walk seemed to take longer as it was usually quick when they walked it. Antonio could feel butterflies in his stomach. His hands shaking and starting to sweat. As soon as he reached Francis' house, he sighed and slowly opened the door.

"Francis? Gilbert?" he called out.

The kitchen door opened and Gilbert stepped out Francis following him.

"Toni, is everything okay?"

Antonio nodded. "_Si, mi amores_. Ummm, I have some...er, news."

"Good or bad?" Francis asked.

"Depends on what your reaction is." Antonio said, shrugging. "Okay...here it goes."

He took a deep breath and looked at his lovers', dead in the eye.

"Guys...I'm pregnant."

As Antonio said these two life altering words, Francis and Gilbert's mouth dropped. There was silence and the trio standing there in the hallway. Finally, Gilbert moved close to Antonio and placed a pale hand onto Antonio's belly.

"You're pregnant?" he mumbled.

"_Si_. I am."

Gilbert then looked down at his stomach and hand. Francis stepped forward and also placed a hand on the Spaniard's stomach.

"Are you serious, _mon cher_?"

"I've been more serious in my life, Franny."

Gilbert and Francis looked at each other and broke into smiles. They cheered and whooped as they jumped around like lunatics and began to hug each other and Antonio. But Antonio his baby was given more kisses and caresses.

"I can't believe it! We're going to be papas!" squeaked Francis.

"Neither can I. Ve're going to make this kid feel very spoiled as they'll have the most awesome daddies you can get."

Francis smiled and looked over to see Antonio wiping tears from his eyes. "Antonio?"

Antonio smiled at his lovers. "I'm fine, _mi amores_. Just so happy that you're keeping me company through all of this."

"Vhy vouldn't ve?" Gilbert asked. "It could be totally unawesome if we left you zis vay."

"Gil's right, Toni," said Francis. "We cannot leave you in zis state. It wouldn't be good for you."

Antonio sniffled, wiping more tears from his eyes. Gilbert and Francis came closer to the Spaniard and hugged him close to their bodies, resting their hands on his belly.

"Vhat do you it'll be?"

"Hopefully a baby, Gil." Antonio chuckled.

Gilbert tutted. "You know vhat I mean."

Francis hummed. "I don't mind either way. I'll love it none ze less."

"_Si_."

"_Ja."_ Gilbert then drew back and gently dragged Antonio into the living room. "C'mon, mister. You better take it easy as your carrying our children."

The Spaniard and the Frenchman couldn't help but laugh at the Prussian's antics. He settled Antonio on the couch and pulled up a pillow and placed it under his feet. Francis sat behind Antonio, amusedly watching the Prussian rush around for the Spaniard After getting him two mugs of warm tomato soup, a blanket and four pillows, Francis sighed.

"Gilbert would you sit or else..."

Suddenly, Gilbert went crashing into a wall and fell onto the floor.

"...you'll have an accident." Francis finished groaned and giving himself a face palm.

Antonio, however, was laughing at Gilbert who was grumbling to himself in German. He slowly stood up and went to sit down on Francis' lap.

"Sorry about zat. I just vant everyzing to be perfect for our preggy Tonio."

Antonio blushed at this and smiled as Francis ran a hand over his stomach in circles. Gilbert forward and trailed kisses along his lover's tanned skin. Antonio hummed and leaned against his lovers and interlocked his fingers with theirs.

"I can't wait until ze baby is born." Said Francis.

"Neither can I." Said Antonio. "But...there is one thing I must ask for you both."

"Vhat's zat?"

"Don't tell anybody else about this, please. We'll get Arthur and Alfred's wedding out the way before saying anything."

"Of course, mon cher." Said Francis, kissing the brunette's cheek. "We won't tell a soul. Will we, Gilbert?"

"Of course not. It would make Arthur even more pissy than he already is."

"Bueno."

There was a moment's silence, broken when Gilbert hummed thoughtfully. Francis looked up at the albino.

"What are you zinking about, cher?"

"I...I...nah, never mind."

Antonio looked around and nudged. "No c'mon. Tell us what the awesome Gilbert was thinking."

Gilbert bit his lip, in the same way when ever Francis or Antonio was taking him from behind. "Well...I was just thinking. If Antonio can get pregnant...does that mean that I and Franny can get pregnant?"

There was few moments's silence as the trio looked at each other. Antonio placed a hand on Gilbert's stomach. "There's always a possibility. We could always try to see once we've had this child."

Francis smiled. "I suppose we could. It would kind of fun being pregnant."

"Mein mutti said zat it vasn't fun given birth to me. She said it stung like hell." Gilbert grumbled.

"My mama said it was an easy birth for moi." Said Francis. "She said I was a very slim bébe."

"Well, no matter. Anyway, I don't care if it does hurt; I just can't for this baby to come into the world so we can raise it."

"Neizer I can." Said Gilbert, wrapping his arms around Antonio's shoulders, and nibbling at his neck.

Francis smiled at them and cuddled them close, kissing them.

"I know. We will be ze perfect parents. Ze perfect family."

Arthur sat down on his bed staring at the clothing that was hung up on his wardrobe. He couldn't believe that Alfred had _somehow_ convinced him to wear an infernal dress for their wedding. He had soon called up a friend and asked her to deliver a dress to his house before the big day. It had arrived two days ago and Alfred had torn up the box and asked him to put in on him.

Arthur had soon come back down the stairs into the living to find Alfred teary and the sight of him and Matthew smiling. Arthur soon did a cat walk in his living room and had his fiancé jumping on him shouting about how beautiful he was. A blushing Arthur soon trudged back up the stairs and kept the dress hidden. He had to keep it hidden, because he didn't want anyone else knowing that he would be wearing a dress for his big day.

Arthur sighed and collapsed on his bed. Planning for a wedding was difficult especially seen as he was going to be paying for it, as part of the tradition. It wasn't long until the wedding was here, even though it was only a few months, time – these days – went quick.

Matthew had been very helpful with the preparations and it seemed to help him to take his mind off of the frog. The shy Canadian had decided that it was time to start dating again and had asked Carlos to go on a date with him next week. The Cuban had agreed. They had both been happy that Matthew was finally moving on.

It had been a little bit of shocker when they had found out that Antonio, Gilbert and Francis were lovers. Arthur couldn't understand how a relationship like that couldn't work: a trio having sex with each other was...slightly unheard of. But this was the 'Bad Touch Trio' he was thinking about so anything could be possible. He was planning on putting the Trio far away from their previous lovers as possible. But with Romano, it would probably at least a mile away from the table.

There was a knock on the door and Alfred jumped in.

"Hey, Artie, the florist is the phone. She wants to know what flowers we want ordered for the church and the hall."

Arthur sighed and got up. Yep, this was going to be fun!

**A/N: **

**Hello, I'm back with a late update. Sorry this has taken so long, it's been hard to update because I was away for two weeks in Scotland and also been making new AMV's. I will be posting the link on my profile page for those of you who want to check them out. Prison Break chapter three will be posted soon and then chapter 6 of A Song for Two...**

**Reviews are love :) **

**M.S.P **

**xxx**


	9. The Wedding Day

Chapter 9: The Wedding Day

In Gilbert's opinion, pregnancy was not fun.

Every morning, he was suddenly woken up from Antonio bolting out of bed and hurrying to the bathroom across the landing and then hearing him vomiting in to the toilet. Francis would laugh at the Prussian's antics every morning and soon would check up on Antonio who was silently cursing his womb for giving him this damned morning sickness. Then there was the constant 'bladder problem', nearly every hour they would hear the Spaniard getting slowly out of the bed and waddling over to the bathroom to pee.

As a few months passed, Antonio's hormones became worse and worse than what they used to be. Not only was he dealing with the morning sickness, the baby needing the right food groups and also going to the bathroom nearly on the hour, but they had to deal with Antonio dry humping their legs and demanding sex. Gilbert and Francis had been slightly worried that they would harm the baby even though round about this time the baby would be a fetus, but they still had to be very careful about what they were doing.

The wedding of Arthur and Alfred was fast approaching and the small bump of Antonio's stomach was appearing. They had to make sure that nobody noticed the bump otherwise the game would be over. Francis thought it would be simple enough for Antonio not to buy a suit but rather he would design one and Antonio could wear it for the ceremony.

One morning - six weeks before the wedding – the trio sat in Francis' living room taking and writing down measurements and deciding on what material and colour they would chose.

"I don't think you would suit white, _mon cher_." Said Francis as Gilbert held up a silky white material against his chest and looked at himself in the mirror.

"What do you about fashion, _liebling_?" Gilbert asked, as he tossed the material over the Frenchman's head.

"_Mon cher_, you are looking at ze country of fashion as well as romance and _l'amour_." He explained, pulling the material from his head and placed it on the pile. He measured Antonio's pant legs and wrote down the sizes. He kissed Antonio's bump and looked at the red material that he was holding. "You like it?"

"_Si_, but I think it could be a little lighter but not too light."

Francis chuckled and kissed the bump again. "I'll see if there's a colour for you, _mon chou_. Gil, why don't try zis purple?" He tossed the Prussian a dark purple that Francis knew the Prussian had worn during the war of the Austrian Succession.

"Hmmm, zis is an awesome colour for ze aweome me!" the albino grinned. "_Ja_! I'll take it to go!"

Francis rolled his eyes and took back the material.

"What colour are you wearing, Franny?"

"Zis light blue one, of course."

"Of course!" said Antonio, sarcastically. "You always look good in blue. Tell us, please, are you wearing a dress?"

Francis chuckled, pulling his two lovers close. "Well, I wasn't planning it, but maybe zat night I could. I could design one if you like?"

"Mmm, sounds good enough to me." Gilbert purred, pulling Francis and Antonio in.

"Si, could you make it a wedding dress, a little like the one we had delivered?"

"I'll try. It'll take a while to make on top wiz zese suits I'm making. But maybe I could you a dress Antonio? To 'ide zat bump."

"I don't think so, mi amore. I prefer to see you in a dress rather than myself."

"You're loss, _mes chers_."

Francis packed up the materials and the sewing kit and headed off to his study. He would work on the suits later on in the day.

* * *

Two weeks before the wedding, Francis was staring at the suits on his two lovers. Judging on whether they were perfect on not. Gilbert was not making it any easier as he was fidgeting with the collar that was itching at his neck.

"Gilbert! Stop it and stay still!"

"But it's itching me Franny! The Awesome me can't deal wiz damned collar."

"Just stop it, please. I need to check somezing."

Francis put a pin in Gilbert's collar and one in Antonio's sleeves, which were a little long for him.

"Is the suit okay for our babies?"

"_Si_, Francis. Not too tight. Nice and comfortable."

"_Bon_. Now, take zem off carefully and I'll adjust them for ze big day."

"_Gott sei Dank_!" Gilbert mumbled.

Francis rolled his eyes and took back the suits and placed them into cases and took them back into the study.

"Hey, Francis!" Gilbert called as he helped Antonio back into his clothes. "How's zat dress coming out for you?"

Francis smiled and looked over towards a white dress case which held the dress that he had designed and had started when he had finished the suits.

"Coming along fine, _mon cher_! Once it's finally finished you'll be speechless."

"Pah!" Gilbert scoffed. "Ze Awesome me has never been speechless."

"Not even zat time when Roderich topped you."

"He didn't top me, okay?!"

"Sure, he didn't _mon_ _cher_." Francis said coming back into the living room and slipping both his arms around Antonio, who leaned his head against the Frenchman's shoulder. "I don't deny zat when I dated Mathieu, I let him top me some times. He was quite good at it let me tell you!

"Really, I never got to top Romano. He always topped."

"Oh, bless your heart, _mon_ _amour_. You've missed out quite a lot..."

"Until you shagged both of us. We've all topped each other." Said Gilbert, pulling Francis and Antonio close to him.

"_Si_...and speaking of topped," said Antonio. "I think I need to be now."

"Honhonhon~. Oh, we must make you pregnant more often, _mon_ _cher_."

Antonio blushed and tugged his two best friends, his lovers out of the room and to their bedroom.

* * *

The wedding day, had arrived. Representatives of nations and their bosses and their families sat in the pews, eagerly chatting away...and thankfully no fights where happening. Maybe weddings and international parties were the only gatherings that the nations seemed to get along at. Gilbert smiled to himself and turned to his lover's who amicably talking to their bosses. He leaned forward and kissed Antonio's smooth tanned skin, making him squirm a little.

"Gilbert, please. Not in church."

Antonio, being a member of the Christian church, was very strict about the goings on in church. It was kind of hypocritical as the nation was having a child out of wedlock. Antonio did nothing but blush at this when mentioned. Francis too was part of the church, but ever since his dear friends, Joan of Arc and Napoleon had died Francis never took his part during the masts. Gilbert was the only one of the trio who wasn't, though he didn't care.

"I can't wait to see if our petit Arthur is going to be wearing a dress...or just a boring old suit."

"Probably, a suit, knowing Arthur."

"Boring old codger as he would say." Gilbert mocked.

Francis sniggered and the three of them flinched when they all heard the obnoxious laughter of the loud American who was walking slowly up the aisle with Matthew.

"Aww, Matthew looks so _magnifique_!" Francis cooed.

Gilbert sniggered. Alfred and Matthew were both wearing white suits with a light red shirt and a white tie. Their roses were red and both of their hairs were smoothed back. Alfred's cuff links were those of his flag and Matthew's of his own. Matthew saw the trio and smiled at them. They smiled and waved. They walked up to the altar where Alfred chatted happily with his boss.

Then the vicar yelled from the top step of the altar. "Would you please stand for the bride?"

Hush spread across the church as everyone stood up and music filled the room. Gilbert looked back and smirked as Arthur stepped over the thrush hold in a lovely white wedding dress. In his hand he held a huge bouquet of white, red and blue flowers. He wore a small veil that cascaded beautifully over his messy blonde hair. All the time, his emerald green eyes gazed at his lover and only focused on him. Kiku was wearing a pink kimono and holding a bouquet of baby pink roses.

Gilbert soon looked back to Arthur as he came nearer. Then the albino looked down at the dress, the Englishman was wearing. That seemed familiar. Gilbert to Antonio and Francis and nodded to the dress. Francis blushed at the action and bit his lip from laughing out loud. They had fucked Francis, in Arthur's wedding dress! Oops-say!

The three of them tried their best to hold back their laughter until the music stopped and the vicar called the congregation to order. "You may be seated."

They all sat down except for Alfred and Arthur.

"Dearly beloved," said the priest. "We are gathered here today to witness the blessed marriage of two countries of America and England, Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland in the presence of God. Now, we will move on to the vows. I trust that the bride and groom have made their own."

They nodded. Arthur started off first.

"Alfred, when we first meet, you were just a child. We had found out from Tino that you had been around. You were so young and naive, then. You didn't know how big and dangerous the world was then. You didn't know how I dangerous _I_ was. The British Empire was so strong then and I had become a dangerous nation. But something about you changed that...in a way. But then when I had left you, I regretted leaving you all alone. Then when I came back." Arthur trailed a hand down Alfred's skin. "You were so grown up, and after a few years I fell in love with you, I hadn't realised it then at that point but...I knew before you...rebelled, I loved you so much. But then you wanted to gained independence. It was the worst day of my life."

Tears began to fall from Arthur's eyes. Alfred reached up and brushed them away, a sad smile on his face. Arthur sniffed and continued.

"Even though, you didn't want me as brother anymore, I still loved you. I fought that war not just for you to be back under the British Empire's rule. But because I wanted you to see my love for you, I wanted you to see that I still needed you. Then when you came back and you helped us through World War One..."

Arthur sent a look of apology to Ludwig.

"You declared your love for me and fought for my sake as well as your own. I had never been so happy. Now, here we are getting married! I just want to pinch myself for thinking this is a dream, but if it is I don't ever want to wake up. I want it to still go on forever. So, here I am. Marrying you because I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life and whatever comes our way, we will face it together. You're my lover, my best friend, soul mate, my hero. You've always been my hero. Now," Arthur took the ring from Kiku. "I give you this ring a huge token of my love and for to be my husband."

Alfred smiled, a tear falling down his cheek. Arthur took his hand and slid the golden band on to his finger.

A sniff came from nearby. Gilbert looked over and saw Francis, with his head on Antonio's shoulder in tears. Gilbert smiled and brushed a tear from his cheek. Francis looked up at his lovers and smile. Antonio kissed him on the forehead and rested his head against Gilbert's head and they turned back to the scene as Alfred started.

"Iggy, when I first started that _damned_ independence war, I didn't do it just because I didn't want to be under your control any more it was because I wanted to prove my love to you. I never told you this before I was too scared and I wanted you to see me as more than a brother, more than just some kid. Dude, I wanted you as the big and mighty British Empire that I had so much about. I wanted to be loved by that Empire as I much as I loved you. But when you said no to my independence, I had to show you the hard way. There are times now when I look back and think what an absolute idiot I was for starting that. But when World War One came around, and I heard you and Francey-pants were in trouble, I came over to save you along with Mattie, here."

Alfred smiled at his brother, who smiled back. "And I knew that when you were injured I had to help you and also I had to say that I loved you because I'd ached for you for so long. And now I'm glad we're together and we're getting married. Arthur, if this is dream for both of us, let's not wake up at all, let's just live this dream and make it a reality for us. For our future together for always."

Matthew held out the ring and Alfred took it and slid it on to Arthur's finger. "So, I totally hope you were this as a symbol of our love and eternal marriage. I love you, man."

Arthur smiled, tears fall from his eyes. "I love you too, Alfie."

The priest smiled and raised his arms. "Now, in the name of God and in front of these witnesses, I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Alfred grinned and kissed Arthur. Gilbert whooped and started the clapping. Soon the whole congregation clapped and music started up again. The two husbands broke apart and soon they walked down the aisle and out the church.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Ahhhh, Iggy and Alfred are married! Finally! Right, now the next chapter will be of the wedding reception, Bad Touch Trio smut XD 3 and more of Antonio being pregnant. Also, the big announcement of his pregnancy will be revealed. **

**I'd love to hear on what you think of Iggy wearing the dress that France wore when having smexy time with Spain and Prussia hehe! If any of you guessed that, I'll give you maple cookies :) **

**Find out in the next chapter. Review are love :D **

**M.S.P. **

**Xxx**

**Translations: **

**Liebling – darling**

**Gott sei Dank- thank god**

**Magnifique – magnificent**


	10. Breaking Down

Chapter Ten: Breaking Down 

It didn't take long for the congregation to arrive at the church. The room was painted eggshell white with light green drapes and carpet. A huge French window sat behind the long table where the bride, groom and best men would sit. Sunlight peeked in through the drapes. The tables were covered in white cloth, a small paperweight heart sat in the middle of the table surrounded by white, red and blue roses. Attached to the paperweight was four balloons, two were decorated with the America flag and the others were the British flag. Confetti was also sprinkled on the table. The chairs were draped with red, white and blue both, all except Arthur's and Alfred's chairs which were draped with two huge flags of their nationality.

The guests were now huddled at their tables and in a corner not too far from the top table, Francis, Gilbert and Antonio sat sipping their wine – Antonio was on orange juice. Francis looked at the top table where Arthur and Alfred sat talking with Gordon Brown and his wife.

"Vhy did he become Prime Minister? He's a complete _idioten_!"

"I don't know_, mon amour_. But I've often talked Arthur out it and it's like talking to a brick wall. You get nothing." Francis said, sipping his wine. He looked at Antonio, who stroking his bump. "How you feeling_, mon cheri_?"

"Fine, the baby seems to be getting bigger by the minute." Antonio said, rubbing the small bump, which seemed to be bigger than it was this morning.

"Ja, I can't vait to see ze little brats vhen zey get here."

"Zey're not going to be brats, Gil. Zere going to be perfect little angels like zeir papas."

"Since vhen are ve innocent angels, Franny?"

"The others would find it an understatement." Antonio said, chuckling.

"What's an understatement?" said a voice.

They looked up and saw Arthur coming over slowly in his wedding dress. Francis bit his lip as he saw the familiar dress on his frenemy.

"I never vould have zought zat you vould have vorn a dress, Arthur?" Gilbert asked.

"It was Alfred's idea, actually. He's gone to get drinks." Arthur then noticed something. "Why are you on the soft drinks, Antonio?"

"Ummm, I...er...well..."

"He's not feeling well." Francis interjected. "Stomach cramps, you know."

"Fair enough. It's not like you guys to not get drunk around about this time."

"Well, why not break some traditions." Francis chuckled as he sipped his wine.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Oh, and um, by the way...I need to ask you guys something..."

The trio froze, glancing at one another. Crap, they'd been caught out.

"When did Antonio get pregnant?" Arthur asked.

They stared at the Brit, in bewilderment.

"How did you know?" Antonio said.

"Please, you've always been thin, Antonio. Besides, I could see when you were standing in the pews."

"Well, we didn't want to mention it, until after the wedding." Antonio explained. "We didn't want to steal your thunder, as Gil put it."

"I can understand that, Antonio." Arthur said, shifting his weight.

"Is it comfortable in zat dress?" Francis asked.

"Not really." Arthur mumbled. "It's a nightmare. I'm surprised you didn't come in one, Francis."

Francis laughed. "Well, maybe not now, _mon ami_. But maybe later on."

He looked over at his lovers and winked. Arthur rolled his eyes. "So how long have you been pregnant for?"

"Just a little over four months."

"I see. So, what are you all hoping it will be?

"Ve're not fussed." Said Gilbert. "As long as it's healthy and happy?"

Alfred came over with a wine glass and handed it to Arthur.

"So, Alfred." Said Francis. "Tell us, what's it like being married?"

"The best day of my life, bro. You should try it."

"I'll zink about it."

"You should have thought about before you dumped Matthew." Arthur mumbled before taking another sip from his drink.

Francis scowled at the Brit and took a huge gulp of his wine. He looked over and saw little Matthew sitting with Carlos, Ivan, Yao and Natalia. He was smiling and looked to be having a great time. That's what it used to be like when they were dating. He and Matthew would be laughing and dancing the night away and then it would be just the two of them, snuggled up in bed, sweating and panting from hours of love making and mumbling sweet nothings to each other in French. But now, that wasn't going to happen anymore. They were now both in different relationships and were happy as can be. Francis looked away and rested his head against Antonio's.

"C'mon, Artie. We've got more mingling to do."

Arthur growled and stood up. "God's truth. If I'd known it was this uncomfortable to wear a dress than I wouldn't have agreed to wear one."

"Shut up, Artie. You look gorgeous."

"Oh, shut it!" Arthur grumbled as they walked off.

"Congratulations again, both of you." Gilbert yelled, the three of them raising their glasses.

As the bride and groom walked off, Gilbert turned to Francis. "You look sexier in zat dress zan vhat he does."

"_Merci, mon cher_. You flatter me." Francis cooed, rubbing Antonio's chest.

"So, when are we going to have this 'special surprise'?" Antonio asked swirling the last few dregs of his juice.

"In due time, _mon amour_. All in good time."

"I can't wait to see zis dress." Gilbert murmured.

Francis chuckled. "I wish zis ceremony would finish now and we'd be able to get ze 'ell out of 'ere."

"Well, why don't we do a runner?"

"In your condition, Toni?" Gilbert asked, setting down his glass. "I don't zink so."

"Well, we could sneak off to our rooms; I mean we are staying in this hotel until tomorrow morning."

"Mmm, I suppose we could." Francis said, putting his and Antonio's glass on the table. "I mean there's going to be a hell of a lot more people in here later on. So, what do you both say?"

"I'm in!" Gilbert said, standing up.

"Me too, _mi amore_."

"Come along, _mes chers_." The trio linked arms and walked out of the room towards their hotel room.

* * *

Gilbert lit the last incensed candle and hopped on the bed, beside Antonio and wrapped his arms around the Spaniard. They were both waiting for Francis to come out of the bath room as he was changing into his dress – one that would render Gilbert speechless and for Antonio to suddenly go into labour (as Gilbert had so 'nicely' put it).

Gilbert nuzzled the nation and began to trail kisses along his neck, making Antonio squirm against the albino.

"Are you boys starting wiz out _moi_?"

The two nations looked up, they hadn't heard Francis come into the room...and the sight that met their eyes made their mouths drop. France was leaning against the door wear a two piece dress. It was a classic Latin American dress, with a frilly hot pink vest top and a swishy yet frilly hot pink skirt. Francis had shaved his legs for this occasion (god knows why!) and was wearing five inch heels that clashed perfectly with the dress. He wore a light pink rose in his hair and was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He leaned against the door frame, sticking his rear out, teasingly.

"_Inferno santo_!" Antonio muttered.

Gilbert didn't say anything. He sat there, his mouth, hanging open, his arms still around Antonio, who covering a hard on. Francis chuckled and slandered over to them.

"I told you it would leave you two speechless." He crawled on the bed and kissed Antonio. Antonio wrapped his arms around Francis's neck and trailed his fingers along the fabric to feel it. A hand from Gilbert caressed Francis' bare back, making him shiver. Gilbert crawled over to Francis and palmed his hands against Francis' bare ass and caressed them. His hands moved down to cup Francis' balls.

"Ah~. Gil, you bad boy. Be careful I still need zem to fuck you wiz."

Gilbert chuckled and ran kisses along Francis back as the Frenchman was pulled down by Antonio and wrapped his legs around Francis' slim waist. Francis groaned as Gilbert slid a finger in Francis' ass and slid in another and began to scissor his entrance.

Francis drew away from the kiss to let out an incoherent slur of French words. Antonio pulled Francis back into the kiss. Francis reached down and began to unfasten the tanned nation's trousers. Gilbert slid out in his fingers and quickly unfastened his pants and pulled out his erection from his boxers. He slid inside the Frenchman and settled himself in until Francis seemed fit. Francis growled and wrapped his lips around Antonio's hard yet freed cock. Antonio growled in throat as Francis worked his magic tongue around his throbbing length. Francis mumbled something as Gilbert moved inside him.

"Vhat did you say, _liebe_?"

Francis groaned around Antonio's cock and his rolled his hips back against Gilbert's. Antonio laughed and groaned at the same time, whilst holding his stomach.

"I think he wants you move faster. Is that right_, mi amore_?"

Francis nodded and continued to work on Antonio. Gilbert laughed and moved his hips quicker making Francis moan aloud.

Antonio groaned and rolled his hips to make himself fit more into his older lover's mouth.

"Guys, I'm so close...and it's so not fair on the baby."

Gilbert chuckled and moved his hips faster. Francis groaned and Gilbert looked down to see the blonde coming all over the sheets. Antonio soon followed after. But Gilbert was still going, Francis moved his mouth from Antonio's length which was softening and mumbled something of which Antonio didn't catch but Gilbert did.

He stopped moving his hips and looked at the limp Frenchman. Francis groaned and lifted his hips.

"Gilly, come on. I want you inside me."

"_Nein_...what did you mutter?"

"When?"

"Before when Antonio came in your mouth."

"I said '_je t'aime'_."

"No, you didn't. You said someone's name."

"Gil," said Antonio. "Does it really matter?"

"_Ja_, it does. You said, some else's name."

Francis turned over and stared at the Prussian. "Are you excusing me of shouting a name when clearly I'm muttering in my native tongue?"

"Vell, maybe I am." Gilbert yelled back.

"Guys..." Antonio said, but the two nations ignored him.

"How dare you, you albino twat!" Francis snarled, sitting up and walking as far from the Prussian as possible.

"How dare I?" Gilbert snapped. "How dare you. Is zis your vay of telling us zat you still have feelings for your '_little Mathieu'_?"

"You leave him out of zis, _mon ami_!" Francis growled, pulling off his heels. "He 'as nozing to do wiz any of zis. We ended it years ago...and we're settled on our own different relationships."

"Really?" Gilbert asked, mockingly. "So, vhat about ze time, vhere he came over, to see if you vere still single?"

"And you so crudely told him by saying you wanted us banging on ze kitchen counter!" Francis yelled. "Tell me somezing, _mon ami_, didn't you, 'Ze awesome Gilbert', not come crying to me and Antonio, here ze night zat Roderich dumped you because he was batting for anozer team?"

Gilbert snarled and punched Francis in the stomach.

"Francis!" Antonio cried. He hurried over and knelt beside the blonde. "Are you okay?"

Gilbert growled. "I can see I'm not vanted here, by both of you. See ya round."

And with that Gilbert left the room, leaving the room in a ringing silence.

* * *

It was at least a month after the wedding and dress incident. The Bad Touch Trio was now no longer a trio but now a duo. Francis had stayed with Antonio and had calmed him down as he didn't want Antonio to be upset in his condition. According to Ludwig and Feliciano, Gilbert had gone back to Ludwig's home and locked himself in the attic!

But soon the sad news had turned to happy news as the two nations announced that Antonio was pregnant. Everyone had been happy for him except for Romano, who sat there scowling and after the meeting, Antonio could have sworn, he heard Romano breaking, ripping, tearing anything in his room whilst cursing and yelling in Italian.

Then at least four months afterwards, close to Antonio's due date to give birth to his babies. Antonio had been sitting at home reading a French magazine as Francis took away their dinner plates. As he turned the page to see the puzzles page, Antonio felt something wet running down his leg. He held a hand two stomach and hunched over as the contraction hit him like a punch.

"Tonio?" Francis asked, hurrying over and holding the Spaniard close.

"Francis, call an ambulance, quick! And then call Ludwig and tell him to put Gilbert on the phone...OW! And...ah!...and tell him to come down the hospital as fast as he can."

"Are you sure, _mon amour_?"

"_Si, mi amore_." He panted.

He watched as Francis took out his mobile and dialled for an ambulance. After a firm confirmation that the ambulance was on its way, Francis dialled Ludwig's number.

"_Hallo_, Francis. Vhat do you vant?"

"Ludwig, I know Gilbert is being stubborn but can you get him on ze phone, Antonio's gone into labour."

"He's gone into labour?"

"_Oui, mon ami_. Now, get him on ze phone!"

"Francis, did Arthur not call you?"

"_Non_, why?"

"Gilbert's in hospital."

"_Quoi_?"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Dum dum duuuuum! Gil's hospital! :( Let's hope he's okay – and it had to be around the same time as Antonio giving birth. **

**I'm sorry if it seems rushed, it's that I wanted to get down to the main point of the chapter. Anyway, we've only got the one more chapter to go until the story is finished. *SOB* I know it's like the end of an era! Don't cry for me, please. I'll be crying by the end of this, anyway. Just to let you know for the people who guessed that Arthur was wearing the dress that Francis was wearing during the smexy time, the dress was washed after it was used and before it was given back. I'm also handing out maple cookies for those who guessed right *Throws maple cookies*. **

**Now, I'll be leaving 'Saved By a Pirate''s chapter 3, until my brain kicks back into gear, I'll try and work on my other stories. Also I apologize once again for taking so long to update but I've been on a job course thing for 4 weeks. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are on tenterhooks for the next and last chapter. **

**Reviews are love :) **

**M.S.P. **

**Xxx**

**Translations: **

Idioten - idiot

Inferno santo – holy hell

Liebe – love

Je t'aime – i love you

Quoi – what


	11. Forgive and Forget

Chapter Eleven: Forgive and Forget 

Francis helped a moaning Antonio out of the ambulance and they hurried inside with the hospital with the doctors. Antonio cried out as another contraction hit him. He fumbled about for Francis' hand and squeezed. Hard. Francis winced and thanked god that he was in the hospital if his hand ended up being broken or badly bruised. As soon as they got Antonio safely into a private ward where Antonio could get some privacy whilst giving birth. Francis wanted to stay by his side until the birth and then he wanted to off and find Gilbert, wherever he was staying.

According to Ludwig's story, after Gilbert had left the hotel, he went back to Francis' house and took his clothes from the house and squatted in two empty apartments that were sold and the families weren't going to be settling in until next week and then drunk himself stupid. When Ludwig had gone to Paris to find Gilbert, he found the albino by the Eiffel Tower passed out from alcohol poisoning. He had been in hospital for a week, with the amount of alcohol that was in his system. Antonio had nearly gone into even more hysterics when Francis had told him but calmed himself in the ambulance and hugged Francis, silent tears falling down his cheeks.

Now, Antonio was carefully placed on a bed, panting through the contractions. Francis was massaging his hand which was a little sore. Antonio looked up at him.

"Are you okay, Franny? Didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Not all, _mon amour_." Francis said, smiling. "Don't worry about it. You just focus on ze contractions."

Antonio nodded and winced as another came through quickly.

* * *

After two hours of a long labour, Antonio, lay on the bed with three beautiful babies. Two boys and a girl. The girl had short silver hair like Gilbert's and green eyes with a sprinkle of blue. She looked like a miniature Francis. One of the boys had blonde hair with blue eyes and looked a little like Antonio and Gilbert and the second one had brown hair and slightly red eyes with a little gold in them and looked a lot like their mother. They lay sound sleep in Antonio's arms. Antonio was tired and struggled to keep his eyes open. Two nurses came into the room.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Carriedo?"

"I'm tired, _senorita_." He mumbled.

"I understand. We'll take the babies to get clean and let you sleep, if that's okay."

"Of course." Said Antonio, carefully handing over the babies to the nurses.

"We'll be back with them later."

"_Merci_." Said Francis sitting down next to Antonio, who leaned against him, watching the babies being taken for cleaning and a few tests. Francis looked down at his lover. "Are you tired, _mon cher_?"

"_Si_."

"Do you want me to leave you to sleep? Maybe I can find Gilbert and see if he can come down and see ze _bébés_."

"I suppose. I could really do with a good long sleep." He said, lying back against the large pillow and closed his eyes.

Francis smiled and kissed his lover's forehead. "Well done_, mon chou_. Sleep well, you deserve it."

Antonio smiled and soon sleep swept over him. Francis smiled and brushed a few stray strands from his forehead and left the room to find Gilbert.

* * *

He must have gone around the hospital for an half an hour or less, until he found Gilbert, sitting in a bed, miserably. He looked as though he had been crying. He stared at the ceiling, his bottom lip slightly quivering. Francis leaned against the door way, smirking.

"Bored, _mon cher_?"

Gilbert turned around and gaped at Francis.

"You look bored to tears...and look like shit."

Gilbert didn't say anything; he fiddled with the bed sheets, whilst looking down. Francis let out a laugh and walked over to Gilbert and saw down beside him. Gilbert looked at him, his bottom lip, quivering again. Francis looked at him, bemused.

"You are such an idiot_, mon cher_." He said. "Aren't you?"

Gilbert nodded. "_Ja_. I know."

Francis chuckled. "Oh_, mon cher_. What were you thinking, drinking yourself to death?"

"I...I had to find a way to get you two of _mein_ head."

"And alcohol poisioning was ze only solution?"

"I didn't get zat far." Gilbert mumbled. "Vhy are you here? West, did send you here, did he? Vhere's Antonio?"

"He went into labour, _mon cher_. He's given birth to ze most beautiful babies. Two boys and a girl."

"Vhat did you name zem?"

"We haven't named zem yet. I zink we both want all ze papa's to be zere."

Gilbert looked up at Francis. The blonde moved and sat on the bed and hugged Gilbert. Gilbert's arms wrapped around Francis and held him close.

"Oh, Gilbert. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I shouldn't have accused you." Said Gilbert. "I just vant to get out of zis place und see my kiddies."

Francis smiled. "How long have you got to stay here for?"

"Only a day or two. I hate it here. I prefer your food to zis health garbage!"

A nurse passing by heard him and gave them a scowl and carried on with her work. Gilbert sniggered and drew back from the hug. Francis ran his fingers through his silvery locks.

"Do you zink we could persuade your doctor to let you go out and see your babies?"

"I don't know. I suppose ve could. Vhere's za damn button?" He looked around and found a small pad hanging off the side of his bed and pressed the button. After waiting a minute or two, a female doctor came into the room.

"Ah, Mister Beilschmidt. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, vhen vill I be able to get out of zis bed?"

"In a day or two, sir. And what did you want?"

"Am I able to go down and see my kids?"

"Zey 'ave just been born, madame."

The doctor sighed. "Well, I suppose you could." She turned to look at Francis. "You will keep an eye on him?"

"You 'ave my word. We never let him out ze 'ouse wiz out a leash."

Gilbert scowled at his lover and jumped out of bed, stretching his legs and arms. Francis clasped his hand and they walked out of the room and headed down to the maternity ward where Antonio was resting.

When Gilbert saw the sleeping Spaniard, he began to cry. Not hysterical crying or blubbering, but soft crying.

"_Mein Gott_, vhy I leave you two all alone?"

"_Mon cher_..."

"_Nein_." Gilbert whimpered. He sat down on the bed, beside Antonio and hugged him close. "It was the unawesomest thing I've ever done."

"Gilbert. Please calm down_, mon cher_." Francis said, walking over to Gilbert sitting down on the other side of the sleeping Spaniard. "You're here now and you're willing to come back with us."

"I let you both down." The albino whimpered.

Antonio shifted in his sleep and opened to his eyes to look at whoever was crying on his shoulder. "Gil? Is that you?"

"_Ja_, Antonio. I'm here. I'm sorry for being zere vhen you needed me. Us. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, Gilbert, as long as you're here for our kids."

Gilbert smiled and the trio hugged. They were back together again. They could be a family and help raise the kids. What more could they want?"

* * *

_Two years later..._

"Gilbert, Antonio! Bring ze children! Lunch is ready!"

"Be right down, Franny!" Gilbert called as he struggled to get Marie's t-shirt on. "Marie, vill you stay still?"

"No! Get off me, _vati_!"

"Marie, if you don't stay still and get your clothes on, you won't get any lunch and you'll freeze and catch cold." Antonio said, sternly.

Marie looked up at her papa and allowed her other vati to place her clothes on. Lukas and Roberto sniggered behind Antonio. Gilbert heard this and looked at them. They stopped when they caught their father's eye.

"Come on, you little brats. Let's go down and eat papa's food."

The kids cheered and hurried out of the room to go downstairs. Gilbert wrapped his arm around Antonio's waist and they followed their kids to the kitchen. They found Francis, holding a huge bowl of bouillabaisse and trying to make his way over to the table, but were slightly difficult when his kids were hopping around at his feet.

"Okay, you zree, sit down and let your papa serve ze food." Francis said, scooting round his kids and trying to be careful with the bouillabaisse dish.

"Kids, vill you sit down or else I'm calling Ivan over?"

The kids squealed and hurried to the table, giving Francis a clear path.

"_Merci, mon amour_. I'm quite surprised you convinced Ivan was some kind of monster."

"You've met Ivan, right?"

The trio laughed and Francis dished out the stew into the bowls and soon the big family sat down to eat.

Yes, life was quite fair and hardcore when the Bad Touch Trio and Bad Touch next generation were about. Especially during world meetings and G8 meetings. Tormenting Arthur and Roderich, climbing on top of their uncle Ludwig when it was his turn to speak. Marie would sit beside her uncle Matthew to pet Kumajiro. Romano was never pleased to see the kids and he would make sure it was always Feliciano to make it to the meetings, instead of him.

Life was good...

Well, it was awesome!

* * *

**A/N: **

**Well, that's the last chapter of this story, I'm afraid. I've enjoyed writing this so much, minus the writer's block and all. Just to let you know, there will be two new stories to fill in the huge gap that this one will make. The first chapter of the first one will be posted up some time tomorrow. **

**Thank you all so much four reviews, your faves and follows. I'm quite surprised about how popular this has been. I thank you once again. I hope you all read more of my stories on my profile. I wish you all health and happiness...**

**Reviews are love :) **

**M.S.P **

**Translations: **

mon amour – my love

senorita – miss

bébés – babies

mon chou – my poppet

vati – father


End file.
